Haunts and Hurts
by DarkwolfKnight
Summary: Elphaba and Glinda gets into an arguement about each others feelings. Glinda leaves and Elphaba falls asleep. There is a knock on the door and when Elphaba answers she is informed that Glinda was in a serious accident. What will happen? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, a new story here. It was just an idea that popped into my head. It's about Glinda getting into a serious accident after Elphaba shatters her heart by telling her they can't be together. Elphaba has to deal with the guilt of being the cause of the accident and then telling Glinda that they can be together. But will Glinda want to be with Elphaba after what happened? Who knows? I don't own wicked and never will. I hope you guys enjoy it and maybe help me with a title for this story because I have no clue what to call it at all. Who ever comes up with a good title I will dedicate the next chapter to them and give them an Elphaba plushie that sings 'Defying Gravity' if you squeeze the stomach.**

How could have this happened? How could this have happened? This was racing through Elphaba's mind as she paced back and forth in a little room where chairs were stationed but Elphaba didn't feel like sitting down. Not when this was going on. The green witch felt her stomach go all queasy as she remembered the police knocking on her door and informing her that her roommate has been run over by a speeding carriage. The shock at hearing such a thing was overwhelming and it overloaded her body. She fainted just seconds after hearing such horrible news. When she came too she had the police take her to the hospital where Glinda was at. The police weren't giving her much information on this case but said that she was listed as critical condition and was in emergency surgery as they rode to the hospital.

The only reason Elphaba could come up with was that it was night out and she didn't see carriage coming towards her. Though her heart and the back of her mind was trying to tell her other wise. They were trying to tell her that this was not the reason why Glinda was out in the middle of the night. It was something deeper then darkness obscuring sight. The green witch pushed that nagging thought out of her mind again as she swiveled on her feet and started to pace back towards the door biting her fingernails. She sent a letter to inform Glinda's parents of what happened and paid a decent amount of money to get it there in hours rather then the next day. That was five hours ago and nobody has come to inform her on her roommates condition.

"This is ridiculous." Elphaba hissed as she kicked a chair in frustration. She was so consumed with her worry and other suppressed emotions that it was building up in her at a rapid pace that one little thing, like a sneeze, might set her off. The green witch jumped a mile in the air at hearing the private room door open and someone gently calling out to her. Elphaba looked up and saw a taller version of Glinda standing in front of her except the blonde hair was longer and in soft waves and instead of crystal blue eyes there were deep, emerald green ones staring at her with concern and worry. The green witch felt tears stinging her eyes at seeing Glinda's mother. The similarities were too close to her roommates. For a second there she thought it was Glinda and was about to tell her this whole thing was just a joke. A cruel, cruel joke. But when Elphaba saw green eyes instead of blue Elphaba came back to reality.

"Sarah, I…I" Elphaba whispered as her grief started to emerge. Sarah quickly walked towards the sobbing green witch and wrapped her arms around her. The blonde held Elphaba close to her body and started to run her fingers through the dark locks to soothe Elphaba while whispering comforting words. Sarah remembered from her daughter that Elphaba liked to have her hair combed through with fingers because it just makes her relax.

"It's okay. Glinda is very strong person despite what she looks like. She'll make it through." Sarah whispered again and again until she heard Elphaba's crying slowly come to a halt. The green witch started to pull away but Sarah wouldn't have anything of it and pulled Elphaba back against her body. Since the first time Glinda brought Elphaba home for Winter Break in their freshman year of college Sarah and her husband have come to love this shy yet sharp tongued woman as if she was their own daughter. Samuel always said he has finally got someone who can keep up with him when they get into a bantering fight. Elphaba felt her eyelids grow heavy as her body finally recognized the exhaustion Elphaba worked herself in. Sarah's warmth and presence was so much like her daughter's.

As the green witch's body relaxed into Sarah's she thought she was being held by Glinda and had a smile on her face at this thought. Sarah sighed softly as she made sure she had a secure grip on the sleeping witch. Elphaba has really worn herself out. Who wouldn't though? Glinda is her best friend and very close to each other. Sarah has observed those two while they interacted with each other and she figured out that Elphaba seems to always want to protect the blonde from anything that might bring her harm. The older woman has noticed every time Glinda was about to trip or about to walk into something Elphaba was right there to stop her from hurting herself. This happening where Glinda was severely injured and she wasn't there to prevent it from happening. Sarah was curious as to why her daughter was out in the middle of the night. It didn't seem like a Glinda thing to do. Maybe Elphaba knew why Glinda was out.

The blonde looked to the doorway when she heard it being softly knocked upon. Her eyes soften at seeing a tall, dark brown haired, blue eyed man leaning on a cane standing in the middle of the doorway.

"Oh, Sam the poor girl wore herself out_._ She must feel that this is all her fault." Sarah whispered to her husband as he limped into the room with his light blue eyes wracked up with too many different emotions that nothing could be seen properly. Sam didn't say anything as he passed his cane off to his wife and took Elphaba from her arms. With a soft grunt Sam picked up the sleeping woman and carried her over to the unoccupied couch. With a father's gentleness and love did Sam carefully place Elphaba on the couch and kissed her on the forehead.

"I wonder if she ate anything." Sam asked in a hushed tone as he turned to the blonde. Sarah shrugged her shoulders but she knew Elphaba well enough to know that the green witch didn't eat anything at all. Sarah said that she will go and get some food for Elphaba while asking a nurse to get a blanket for her as well just so she won't catch a cold. Sam and Sarah quickly gave each other a kiss on the lips before Sarah left the room to get the items she needed. Sam slowly sat down upon a chair that was closest to Elphaba and rested his cane against the wall. Now they had to play a waiting game to see if Glinda was going to make it or not. As they did this Elphaba started to dream or at least that was she thought it was.

_Dream sequence_

Elphaba was sitting at her desk finishing up her homework that was due in two days. Her lips were turned down into a frown as her forehead was scrunched together as she tried to think up of the short answer for the last question of the homework. Some how this simple answer has alluded her for the past fifteen minutes. She couldn't look it up in the book because she couldn't find it at the moment and she couldn't use Glinda's because Glinda was still at her last class for the day. Glinda didn't stop back at their dorm room after they had their class together. She said she didn't want to make the effort to go back and forth just to drop off a book. The blonde also denied Elphaba's offer of taking her book back to their room and then left without saying another word. The green witch thought it odd that Glinda seemed kind of skittish today and didn't want any help from her. Elphaba shrugged it off and thought it was the blonde's nervousness of Fiyero taking her out on another date tonight.

The green witch picked her head up and looked out the window while squinting her eyes in thought.

"Glinda is never nervous for a date. She lives for them." The raven haired beauty thought out loud. She started to tap her pencil on the desk as her mind was now consumed on why Glinda seemed so nervous today if it wasn't about a date. As Elphaba was in her own world the door to the dorm room opened as Glinda walked through with her books in hand and a bag hanging in her mouth. A smile wormed upon the blonde's face and her heart started to beat faster as her eyes landed on Elphaba's body. The light shining through the window hit the black hair and made it shine in a way that made Glinda think of a precious gem that glowed just like raven locks that rested onto top of her roommate's head. You could look but most of the time you can't touch it mostly because Elphaba didn't like people messing with her hair.

But Glinda that was the rare exception because she treated her hair like it was something that was being worshipped. The blonde pulled out of the trance that Elphaba unknowingly put her in and quietly put her stuff down on her bed so not to startle her green friend. Glinda tip toed towards the thinking Elphaba and peered over her shoulder to see what the green witch was doing. Her eyes rolled when she saw that her friend was doing homework, homework that wasn't do until a couple more days. The blonde inaudibly sighed as she gently placed a hand on Elphaba's shoulder.

The raven haired beauty jumped slightly at feeling the touch and craned her head backwards to see sparkling, blue eyes peering down at her. Elphaba felt the butterflies in her stomach start to fly around again at being so close to her friend. The green witch smiled while mentally slapping herself for even thinking of Glinda in that way. The blonde had Fiyero and seemed very happy to be with him.

"I believe the answer you are looking for is Ozma the Brave." Glinda whispered with a smile. Elphaba looked confused and thought that this was a weird greeting. The blonde giggled and grabbed her friend by the chin then gently turned the brown eyes down to show her the last unanswered questioned. One manicured nail tapped on the paper.

"Which Ozma fought in the frontline at the battle in Vinkus? That is Ozma the Brave. Really Elphie that is the easiest question out of this assignment." Glinda said as she put her other hand on Elphaba's other shoulder. Elphaba's face flushed with embarrassment at this and hastily leaned over to write in the answer. Glinda got the answer before she did and that was a first. Elphaba knew her friend was smart but only if she put her mind into it. Sometimes it felt like pulling teeth to Glinda into that mode and see what really goes in the blonde head of hers. The green witch gave a sigh of satisfaction as she laid down her pencil and leaned back into her chair while resting her left foot on the edge of the desk.

Now that this was finish she can relax for the rest of the week. Glinda giggled and wrapped her arms around her friend's chest and placed a light kiss on the green cheek. Automatically Elphaba put a hand on one of Glinda's wrist while keeping her eyes staring out of the window. They've done this numerous times before and the green witch couldn't help but think that this pose should only be used by people who are dating not for friends. But Elphaba wasn't going to complain because she was rather comfortable with this and liked to have Glinda's arms wrapped around her in this fashion. Glinda kissed her cheek again then rested her head on a shoulder.

"Why don't we go out and have some fun tonight?" The blonde suggested with a huge grin. She didn't feel like staying for today and felt the urge to go out and have some fun with Elphaba. The green witch got confused for the second time today. She remember from a couple days ago that Glinda was informing her that Fiyero was taking her on a date tonight and in about two hours.

"I thought you had a date tonight with Fiyero." Elphaba replied while hiding the disappointment in her voice. She didn't want Glinda to go out with Fiyero at all. She liked him a lot but not when he was dating her best friend and the person she has fallen in love with as well. If it was up to her she would have made sure that Fiyero didn't lay his eyes on Glinda that made him want to take out the blonde and make her his girlfriend. At that Glinda suddenly remembered that she did have a date with Fiyero tonight. Her arms slipped away from the green witch's body as she backed away with her heart hanging heavy in her chest. She didn't want to she just wanted to be with Elphaba but she had to keep up appearances that she wasn't in love with her roommate and in love with Fiyero. A draining task that was slowly beginning to wear on her.

"Right, I should go get ready then." Glinda whispered with tears in her eyes before walking into the bathroom and closing the door. Elphaba groaned and smacked her head onto her desk. She just ruined a perfectly good night alone with the blonde by opening her big mouth and reminding Glinda of her date. The green witch scowled darkly as she put her arms underneath her chin and stared ahead of her. Now she will have to wait for hours on end for Glinda to come home and then hear about how great it was and how a gentlemen Fiyero was yet again.

Later when Glinda would emerge from the bathroom all dressed up and ready to go out tonight Elphaba ignored her the whole time. The blonde left severely hurt at the cold shoulder and nearly busted out in tears but Fiyero was there to comfort her in his strong arms though Glinda wished she was in Elphaba's arms rather then his.

Three hours later Elphaba was still sulking but she moved from her desk to her bed and was lying on her stomach at the foot of her bed with her pillow supporting her head. The green witch huffed again as she looked to the window to see night has fallen and Glinda wasn't home yet. She never did like it when the blonde wouldn't be back to the dorm room before it went dark especially when she wasn't there to protect her from the things that might happen. Elphaba snapped her head towards the door when she heard the handle being twisted.

"Bout time." She growled as she leapt off the bed and stood up while putting her hands on her hips. Glinda had some explaining to do the second she walked through that door. Glinda had a huge grin on her face as she walked into the dorm room but it quickly disappeared the moment her eyes landed on her roommate's stern face. This wasn't going to be good. The blonde opened her mouth to explain but Elphaba was already cutting her off.

"What the hell took so long? Did you know how worried I was?" Elphaba demanded with fire in her brown eyes. Glinda was shock to hear such forcefulness in those words. She always knew that the green witch was protective of her but this has crossed the line. Glinda got on the defensive.

"What the hell do you care about what I do in my spare time? I was on a date, Elphaba. You know where a guy and a girl who really like each do to spend time alone. Something you don't know about." Glinda spat back while hitting a nerve for a green witch. Elphaba flinched at those words and took a couple steps back. She knows what a date was, there were actually some guys that were interested in her but she declined them because none of them has captured her like Glinda has done with her heart. Green hands curled into fist as darken, brown eyes bore into steel grey colored eyes. It only changed to that color when Glinda was mad. Both were too stubborn to back down from a fight and this might end in a bad way.

"Funny, you think because I have green skin that nobody would want to date me. Is that right?" Elphaba questioned heatedly as her hands clenched and unclenched multiple times. Glinda paused for a second at this question. She would date Elphaba even if her skin was yellow. She has fallen in love with the person not the skin color. Glinda looked up to the seething green woman and gave a sad smile. That reality would never happen because Elphaba didn't like her in that way.

"I would." Glinda whispered ever so softly that if Elphaba didn't strain to hear it she would have missed this confession. Her heart started to beat wildly at this and her breathing became heavier. This meant that Glinda liked her in that way.

"You would?" Elphaba asked breathless. Glinda froze at hearing this. Did she really say that she would date Elphaba out loud. The blonde looked up to her and paused for a second to really think this through. She was tired of being with a person who was not Elphaba and trying to love him the he does her. If she was with Elphaba then the world would seem much better.

"I would because I'm in love with you for quite some time." Glinda confessed with a shaky smile. Elphaba returned the smile and opened her arms up to receive the blonde. This will be the happiest day of her life if Glinda walks into her arms and kisses her at this moment. The blonde couldn't believe it, Elphaba felt the same way. Her purse hit the ground as she tried not to run into her roommate's arms. As her body molded into Elphaba's the arms wrapped around her body and Glinda brought her lips onto the green one's. A huge spark ran through their bodies at this mere touch. Elphaba was about to respond back when a though entered her mind. This relationship can't happen. The scrutiny Glinda would be under. That won't be healthy at all and Glinda might get hurt either physically and mentally from people who do not approve of same sex relationships. Elphaba pulled her head back with her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Glinda opened her eyes and looked to the green woman to see what this cold response was about.

"This can't happen Glinda." Elphaba whispered the news that might shatter her love's heart. The blonde felt like Elphaba just stabbed her in the heart with a dull knife and twisting it about. She slowly backed away with immense hurt in her eyes. The green witch looked away so not to see that look on Glinda's face. Her own heart was hurting enough as it is.

"Why not? You feel the way I do. This can happen, Elphaba." Glinda replied in a thick voice. She didn't understand why Elphaba was so happy just second before and now was saying this can't work.

"It just can't. I don't want you to get hurt because we are in love with each other." Elphaba replied back trying to be strong for the both of them. Anger suddenly took hold of Glinda at hearing this. Elphaba was being to overprotective again and was causing them not to be together because she was trying to make sure she wouldn't get hurt in anyway.

"Elphaba, I'm a big girl. Stop treating me like I'm a little kid that constantly scraps their knee. I don't care about what people think because I'm with you and you are the only one that really matters to me. So please don't throw this away and just be with me." Glinda responded back strongly but inside was a different story. If Elphaba denies her again her heart will shatter into a million pieces and she might never recover again. Tears started to flow down her face when Elphaba shook her head no and backed away from here. This wasn't happening. This has got to be some horrible dream and she needed to wake up.

"I won't." Elphaba said the two words that made Glinda's heart split into two. Elphaba slowly sat in her seat with her back towards the silently crying blonde. She closed her eyes as her tears slowly roll down her face as well. This was the hardest thing she had to do but it was for the best. Glinda didn't need to be dragged down by this.

"That's it then." The blonde whispered with a cracked voice. Her hands clenched tightly so much that her fingernails broke skin and blood started to drip to the floor. Glinda let off a quiet sob when she saw the raven haired beauty nod her head up and down. The blonde felt the world crashing down around her at this gesture and her breathing became short. She needed to get out of here. She needed to get away from this place that just cost her the ultimate heart break. Elphaba started to sob out loud when she heard the door open and close. She just threw away the best thing in her life. The green witch cried out her grief until she fell asleep on her desk.

A couple hours later the door was knocked upon in an authoritative way. Elphaba woke with a start at this and wildly looked around to see what was going on. She leapt to her feet and ran to the door to see if it was Glinda back and forgot her key. That was what she was hoping. Elphaba latched her hand onto the door handle, unlocked the door and opened it. Her brown eyes widened at seeing three police officers standing in front of her with a grave look upon their faces. Her heart started to pound faster at this look. Glinda was in trouble. One officer took their hat off and took a step towards the trembling witch.

"Are you Elphaba Thropp?" He questioned with no tone in his voice. Elphaba slowly nodded her head up and down. A small glimmer of sadness shimmered in his eyes before it went away.

"I'm here to inform you that your roommate Galinda Upland was in a very serious accident and she was calling for you as they took her to the hospital. So we came here to bring you to where your friend is at." He informed in a slightly thick voice. Elphaba's eyes rolled in the back of her head as her body crumpled to the ground.

Elphaba shot up from the couch with a gasp. Her chest was heaving while her forehead was covered in sweat and her body was shaking badly. She heard Sam calling out for his wife and the next thing she knew she was wrapped into something very warm. Sarah was trying to calm her down with words but the green witch would have none of it. Not with what she remembered. Tears started to leak out of her eyes at the very thought that made her so sick to her stomach. She was the cause of Glinda getting into the accident.

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this first chapter of this untitled story. The updates might not be fast but since 'A New Hope' is ending it might be fast. So read and tell me what you think of it. If you got any ideas or suggestion I will listen to them. Until then. **

**DWK**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, second chapter is up and I finally decided what to name this story. I want to thank everybody who gave me such great titles to chose from. It was a hard descion but one had to be picked. The person who gave me this title is JesseMacGirl the Flinda Freak. So she gets the Elphaba plushie that sings 'Defying Gravity' when you push the stomach. But since everybody else also has helped me and reviewed get a Glinda plushie that says 'Pink goes good with green.' or sings 'Popular'. This chapter just goes down hill and I got the idea from Love That Wicked. Like I've said this chapter isn't a happy one but the story will improve...hopefully. Now read and enjoy. :)**

Elphaba couldn't stop shaking despite hearing words spoken from Glinda's mother. The horror and guilt of what she remembered wouldn't let their grips on her go away. She was the reason why Glinda got hurt. Her protectiveness of the blonde may have cost Glinda her life. She will never be able to live nor forgive herself if Glinda gives in to her injuries. Her heart was hurting so much Elphaba wished she had some kind of medication to make her stop feeling the immense pain throbbing in her chest.

The green witch barely heard Sarah say to Sam that she was going into shock at this horrible incident. She wasn't going into shock because of that one event but from realizing why Glinda was out in the middle of the night. Tears were mingling in the with the sweat and gave Elphaba a taste of double the saltiness when a drop landed on her lip. Glinda was in the hospital fighting for her life because of her. This was something that she might not forgive herself even if Glinda did. How the green witch wished she could go back in time and redo this whole day by saying to the blonde they can be together forever and ever.

"Elphaba, come on now. It's all right. Everything is going to be all right." Sarah whispered as she stroked the dark hair. Elphaba wished she could really believe those words but she couldn't not ever. If Glinda survived she didn't how the blonde will take to her now or even want to be her friend or lover. A doctor came into the room with a small cup filled with a clear liquid with Sam right behind him trying to walk as fast as his legs and cane can do. The doctor was a middle aged woman with her blonde hair up in a ponytail and her dark, cobalt blue eyes were harden with no emotions in them after all the years of working at a hospital and seeing some horrible things have made her jaded. She sat on the couch and handed the cup to Sarah.

"It's a calming agent. She drinks this and she will be much better." The doctor informed and sounded very technical like she's said this too many times to count. Sarah nodded her head in understanding and brought the little cup to the trembling green lips. Sarah whispered some words before pouring the liquid into Elphaba's mouth. The shakes started to slow down and Elphaba's erratic breathing pattern was slowly beginning to even out into calmer, deeper breaths. It soothed the physical symptoms but it didn't stop from the green witch's heart from hurting nor the guilt that was eating away at her in this moment.

"Now onto Miss Glinda here. She is still listed in critical condition. Her liver and spleen were ruptured, one of her lungs have collapsed, her right hand is broken, her left leg is broken in two places, and she has suffered a medium blow to the head. Tonight is a very critical night. If she makes it through then her chances of survival will increase exponentially but her recovery will be a slow and painful one. It will take her at least a year to a year and a half to fully recover from her injuries. Miss Glinda was lucky that the horse missed her chest and didn't hit her hard enough in the head to cause a quick death." The female doctor informed what was going on with Glinda after the blonde has spent nearly nine hours in surgery. Elphaba felt her heart clench at absorbing all this information.

There was a huge chance of Glinda dying tonight and even if she did made it through the recovery process was so long. The raven haired beauty started to silently cry again as Sarah and Sam got hit with the awful truth. Sam slowly sat in a seat his blue eyes filled with unshed tears. He wanted to get his hands on that driver and rip him limb from limb for hurting his precious daughter. Sarah exhaled softly and rubbed Elphaba's shoulders in a comforting way. She knew Glinda was going to make it through the night. Her daughter is too strong willed to give up without a fight.

"What about the driver?" Elphaba questioned in a cracked voice. She wanted to know if he was going to get charged with anything. She wanted him to rot in jail for harming a hair on Glinda's head. The doctor smacked her lips a couple of times as her eyes roamed listlessly around the room.

"I've heard he was driving while drinking but there will be no charges against him since Glinda stepped in his way first. If he would have veered onto the sidewalk and hit her that would be a different story." The doctor told everybody what was going on with the driver because the police informed her this information as she treated his minor scrapes and bruises. Anger filled Elphaba's green body at hearing that the driver was not going to be put in jail for this because Glinda stepped in front of him. The man was drinking while he was driver. A sober driver could have stopped the carriage before it would even of hit her friend. Elphaba leapt to her feet and started to storm out of the place so she could find this man and teach him not to mess with her or Glinda again.

"Sam, she's going to find him. We have to stop her." Sarah exclaimed with shock. She has never seen such fire burning in those brown eyes before. This was beyond anger. Elphaba looking out for blood and revenge. Sam got to his feet and grabbed his cane. He understood they needed to stop Elphaba from her tirade before she loses her innocence. The dark haired man limped as fast as he could out of the room with his wife right behind him. They couldn't let this happen Glinda wouldn't forgive them if they did.

Elphaba stormed through the hospital as her wild, brown eyes looked for a drunk man stumbling around with his eyes all shot and his breath smelling of booze. This man was going to pay dearly. Her green hands curled into fist at the thought of this man behind a carriage not noticing a small blonde walking in the middle of the street and then running her over with not a care in the world. Her green nostrils flared at seeing the man slightly stumbling towards the entrance of the hospital. That was him. The man who caused her love her severe injuries. Elphaba slowly started to walk but soon her walk went into a run as she felt her blood boil.

The driver didn't even sense that there was somebody out for his blood as his hand reached for the doorway so he could leave and sleep of his drinking. Elphaba growled softly as she leapt towards the man. Her body smashed into his and with that momentum the two went crashing through the door. The door busted off its hinges as the two of them went flying through the air and the man, being on the bottom, hit the ground first and very hard. Elphaba gave a huge grin at hearing a moan of pain. This bastard deserved each and every prick of pain she was going to deal to him. The green witch got off his body and kicked him in the side to flip him over on his back.

"Get up." Elphaba commanded with venom as she harshly pulled the man to his feet only to give him a swift punch to the stomach. As the driver hunched over in pain Elphaba gave him a hard uppercut right in the face. Blood spurted out of the man's nose as he fell back down to the ground. The raven haired beauty saw the man eagle spread against the ground and her mind flashed to Glinda in this similar position with blood leaking out her head and her eyes glassy. Her body started to shake as she gave out shout and pounced on the poor man. Elphaba grabbed him by the shirt and started to punch him right in the face with her teeth clenched and blood starting to place on her hand.

The driver maybe slower to react then usual but he always has his insurance policy tucked safely in his boot. His hand clumsily reached for his boot and reached in. He pulled out a five inch knife that glinted in the light that was around them. He brought it up and blindly slashed Elphaba. The green witch felt a burning sensation on her right side then registered the pain. She gave a yell of pain and rolled off the man while clutching the side he cut. Her blood started to leak onto the ground as the driver stumbled to his feet with his blood caked knife in his hand. He was ready if Elphaba was going to attack him. The green witch gave a huff of pain as she got to her feet and inspected the damage.

The cut was bleeding but not so much where she was in danger but it was kind of deep. The anger intensified at this. First he hurts Glinda and now he dares to try and harm her. Elphaba snapped her head towards him with her top lip curled in anger. Now he must pay ten folds. Sarah and Sam came running out of the hospital to witness Elphaba charging at the man. Sarah saw that the driver had a knife on him and it looked like he was about to stab Elphaba.

"Stop!" She yelled out as she started to run towards the scene before anybody else gets hurt. She would lose it completely if Elphaba gets harm in any way. Sam dropped his cane at once and ignored his bad leg as he sprinted towards Elphaba. Sam quickly passed up his wife and got closer and closer to the area where Elphaba and the driver were squaring off. His blue eyes watched in horror as the driver pushed his knife forward and Elphaba screaming in pain before her body collapsing to the floor. His eyes harden at seeing this.

This man has now harmed a girl he thinks as his second daughter. Sam put his shoulders down and pushed his body even faster. Within seconds Sam tackled the driver to the ground like he has done it many times before and wrestled the knife out of the man's hand. While he subdued the man he watched his wife tend to Elphaba. Sarah knelt next to the green witch and gently turned her on her back. Her green eyes widen at seeing blood covering Elphaba's chest and Elphaba, herself, was taking shaky breaths as she clutched the area where she was stabbed.

"Sweet Oz, Elphaba. Stay with me. Just stay with me." Sarah whispered as she put a hand on top of the bloodied green one. Elphaba had this apologetic look on her face as her eyes slowly began to close. Sarah cupped the green witch's face and kept on talking to her to keep her awake. She didn't want Elphaba to close her eyes there might be a chance that she will not wake up. The eyes closed all the way as Elphaba gave a soft sigh and her head limp fell to the left.

"Elphaba, Elphaba." Sara called out with her voice getting thicker with each call. Tears splashed the green skin as Sarah used one of her hands and put pressure on the bleeding wound.

"Somebody help!!" She screamed as she tried to contain her sorrow. Sam looked up and felt tears spring into his own eyes as he watched his wife cry out in grief at having another person she cared for deeply was hurt who knows how badly. His teeth clenched in anger at having the man who did this try to escape his tight hold and give squeaks of protest.

"Shut up." Sam hissed as he pushed the man's head into the ground and kept it there for thirty seconds then let the man come up and get a breath of air. The nurses and doctor's reacted immediately with Sarah's cry for help making Elphaba lie on the ground in her own blood for only a couple of minutes.

"This man stabbed her and needs to be detained." Sam said to the police who were still at the hospital. The dark haired man got off the drunk driver and let the police handle him. The driver tried to say that Elphaba attacked him first but Sam was there to step in and work his words a little bit to make it seem just the opposite. Sam gave a smirk at watching the man being cuffed. If he couldn't get this man in jail for hurting his daughter then he be damned if he was going to let him get off free for hurting Elphaba even if she was the one who started the whole thing. Sam never even felt any guilt in his body as he watched the driver being taken away. He hopes that man will rot in jail for a long time. Sam snapped out of his drink of revenge when Sarah came running up to him with blood shot eyes.

"Sam, they are taking Elphaba into surgery." The blonde whispered with great sorrow. Sam pushed aside his own grief as he wrapped his wife in his strong arms around her and pulled her into his body. He whispered words of comfort while stroking her hair. His blue eyes landed on the hospital and prayed that the two people who mean the world to them make. The world wouldn't seem just right if these two people were taken tonight and all because of one person who decided to drink too much. Sam buried his face into his wife's hair and soon his tears leaked into the blonde hair.

'Please let them make it.'

**The end of a sad, sad chapter. Yep, very sad indeed. Elphaba now gets hurt as well and is in surgery just like Glinda. Like I've said this story might improve as it goes along but there needs to be a lot of angst before that happens. It's better to get it over with now then it happening in the story later. I will see you guys in the next chapter. Until then.**

**DWK**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, chapter three of Haunts and Hurts is up. I feel kind of bad for giving you guys two agnsty chapters in a row so I made this a happy one. But I can't not give you a promise that this in the next chapter. So read and enjoy. :)**

"Elphaba."

Elphaba groaned softly as she moved her head about the pillow. She has just gotten done with surgery and was now waking up from the anesthetic that put her under.

"Elphaba."

The green witch's eyebrows drew together slightly at hearing the voice call out to her again. It sounded so familiar but she couldn't put a name to the voice. When she heard it the third time Elphaba thought it was Glinda calling out to her. Her heart started to beat faster Glinda was up and about. Her friend was all right and when she wakes up she can tell the blonde about this horrible nightmare she had about her getting badly hurt. Slowly green eyelids moved upwards and a smile started to appear on her face at getting a head of golden locks in her vision first.

"Glinda, my sweet." Elphaba whispered out loud as she tried to move one of her hands to cup the blonde's cheek but both of her hands felt like lead and she could barely lift a finger. The raven haired beauty cursed at this and felt tears welding in her eyes at not being able to touch the one person who has captured her heart. She gasped softly at feeling fingers gently wiping away her tears and something very warm landed on top of her left hand.

"Oh Elphaba, it's me Sarah. Glinda is still in ICU."

Reality crashed in at that one sentence. Brown eyes suddenly became alert as Elphaba quickly sat up in her bed. Pain shot through her chest at this sudden movement. The green witch clutched her chest while hissing in pain. That stung. She looked to the area where she was clutching and the memory of what happened came flooding back into her mind. A deep growl escaped her lips as her eyes harden in anger. That bastard stabbed her. She was about to get off the bed to go and find him again to teach him another lesson but Sarah was there to intervene.

"Stop, sit down and rest." Sarah responded in an authoritative tone of voice knowing that once Elphaba hears this she will do as she says. The green witch quickly laid back down on the bed and put her hands on her stomach then gave a nervous smile. Green eyes lost it's fire as Sarah observed Elphaba lying on the bed with her eyes sneaking a glance to the slightly ajar door. The green witch either really wanted to see Glinda or kill the driver who did this to her and Glinda or both. Sarah didn't know just yet. If Glinda were here she would be able to tell that in a second. Those two have gotten so close Sarah, at some times, swear that maybe they weren't just friends but have crossed that line into something more deep. Elphaba sighed heavily breaking Sarah's line of thought.

"So what is the damage for me?" The green witch asked quietly as she twiddled her thumbs together because she didn't like lying down not when Glinda wasn't with her at the moment. She wanted to know how injured she was because if she wasn't hurt that bad she will leave this room and go be by Glinda's side while ignoring everybody else who says she can't.

Sarah pushed back that horrible memory of what happened just hours ago and looked to Elphaba with a strong mask over her face. A dark eyebrow twitched slightly at seeing a forced smile on Sarah's face. That looks exactly how Glinda's does hers when she doesn't want her to know how she was really feeling inside. Elphaba suppressed a frown at this horrid habit that the Uplands women seem to naturally have. She rather people be up front to her about their emotions rather then hide behind a plastic smile that seems to fool everybody but her.

"The knife managed to knick a major blood vessel in your chest. Even with a cut so small you lost a lot of blood. They just took out the needed for the blood transfusion."

Elphaba looked to her left hand and saw a little bit of bandages there to show where the needle was at. She made a soft humming noise as she looked back to Sarah. Well, she felt fine and Glinda was in the ICU all by herself without her. She needed to see the blonde just to be able to see her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sarah exclaimed in shock when Elphaba slid off the bed and stood up while her legs wobbled a little bit but the green witch held strong. Elphaba looked to Sarah with determine in her eyes. She doesn't care about her own injury she will live, Glinda might not. There was no way she was going to rest her own injury at all. Glinda needed her or at least that what she wants to think. Glinda might never want to talk to her ever again but Elphaba still held onto the little bit of hope that was still left in her body.

"No, I need to see her. I will live but Glinda might not. I need to tell her something and if she dies before I get that chance I will regret it for the rest of my life." Elphaba replied strongly before leaving the room and a slightly stunned Sarah. The blonde gently sat on the bed that Elphaba just occupied and gave a soft chuckle. She was right after all and Sam now owes her fifteen bucks.

XXX

Elphaba peeked around a corner to see if there were any doctors or nurses scurrying about. She didn't want them to see her out of her bed and make her go back to her own room to rest her own injury. Glinda needed her damn it and her injury was small. Seeing that the cost was clear Elphaba streaked down the corridor until she got to the last room on the left. The green witch stood in front of the half open breathing heavily at hearing a machine going on in the room. Tears pricked at her eyes at what thing was making this noise and what it was doing to Glinda.

"Elphaba, come inside before you get caught." Sam's voice came from inside the room. Elphaba was highly that Sam even knew it was her. For all he could have known it was Sarah behind this door. The green witch sneaked in and didn't get far into the room when her eyes landed on Glinda. Her breathing became erratic as tears were already flowing down her face at what Glinda was like lying in the bed.

Tubes were shoved down her nose flowing life giving air into the only working lung at the moment, her left leg was in a white cast while being suspended in the air with a sling underneath it so the leg could properly set, her right hand was in a cast as well and was just limply resting on the blonde's chest as if Glinda put it there during one of her lucid moments and her right eye looked bruised and swollen shut while a cut ran across her left eyebrow. The worst part was seeing all the deep bruises on the face and arms some even looked like horse shoe prints. Elphaba wished she just got a couple more minutes with that driver and really fuck him up now after seeing what Glinda looked like. Sam turned his head around when he didn't hear Elphaba coming near him. His blue eyes soften at seeing the horror mixing in with anger on the green witch's face. Those feelings he knew all too well just hours ago he felt the same way as Elphaba was now.

"Fabala, come here and sit down. It's better for you at the moment." Sam whispered as he removed his cane from the other chair and patted it gently. The green witch looked towards the man she considered a father to her when she heard her nickname that she only let Sam use on her. She nodded her head and started to walk to the open chair. Carefully she sat down on the chair before scooting it closer to where the blonde was at.

"How did you know it was me? A door was in front of me." Elphaba questioned while never taking her eyes off of Glinda. She wished she had more magic in her to be able to heal all those wounds that are making the blonde lay in the bed like this. Sam gave a chuckle or two while patting her on the thigh.

"The Uplands aren't the only ones famous for their magic. I come from a powerful line of wizards and witches myself. That is why Glinda is so adept at magic. I don't really care to use my magic but I do tap into now and again just like now. I sensed you." Sam explained as he twirled his cane a couple of times before resting it against the wall. Elphaba looked to him with shock. She didn't know he had magic flowing through his veins. He didn't seem like a person who had magic. He was a retired police officer turned lawyer because he wanted to stay within the justice system after an injury that forced him to retire early. It was mind boggling at the moment for her.

"Really, you just don't seem the type to have magic in you." Elphaba replied while breaking her eyes off of Glinda for a second. Sam chuckled again and shrugged his shoulders. That is true just because people see his profession and just assume he was a normal person and every thing.

"You're not the first one. People know that I'm a lawyer and still get that image of them being boring, stuffy, and having no fun at all. I do like to show them up when I do some magic but I don't use it to manipulate the system. I don't abuse it all." Sam responded back with a smile. Elphaba nodded her head up and down in understanding while turning her sight back onto Glinda and felt her chest tighten up at seeing those bruises again. Life was not fair to Glinda. This never would have happened if she just said that they could be together. This was all her fault. She needed some alone time with Glinda to be able to get out all her feelings but with Sam next to her that couldn't happen. Despite them being so loving and accepting of her Elphaba didn't want them to know what her true feelings were on their daughter.

Sam leaned closer to the green witch and decided to use his magic to see what Elphaba was feeling. He was knocked back by a brick wall that has surrounded the green witch's mind. It must have been all those years before Shiz that Elphaba built this wall up around her to protect herself. There was one thing that he did get and the need to be alone with Glinda. So the dark haired man got up from his seat and grabbed his cane. Elphaba looked to him to see what he was doing.

"I'm hungry and I'm going to go to Sarah and get some food. We will be back soon with some food for you as well. Don't say you're not hungry we are bring you food anyways and will be force feeding you if you don't eat." Sam said seriously before leaving the room to do just that. Elphaba pursed her lips together but let it go because Sam was just looking out for her and that was all. When the green witch knew that she was alone she scooted to the bed as close as she could then reached out to grab hold of Glinda's non injured hand. She gave a small gasp when she felt how cold Glinda's hand was to her own. Now Elphaba was truly afraid that the blonde might not make it through the night. Nobody's hand should be as cold as ice this after just having surgery and with the room being so warm.

"Glin, my sweet don't leave me please. I won't be able to live if you do." Elphaba started to speak in a thick voice. She gulped hard and looked to the blonde to see if she was going to awake at the sound of her voice. Tears pricked at her eyes at getting nothing but the machine pumping in air to Glinda's lung. Well, maybe if she said something else it might bring Glinda out from her sleep or was she in a coma? She couldn't remember much after the man stabbed her.

"Glin, my sweet. I'm sorry this is all my fault. If I wasn't trying to protect you, you wouldn't have been out that night and got hit by that asshole. I want to take it back." Elphaba whispered as her emotions started to get the better of her at this moment. It was getting hard for her to speak and soon she might not be able to speak at all. But the green witch pulled through her grief to last a couple more minutes to finish her little speech.

"The truth is I do want to be with you. I want to hold you in my arms and never let go. I want to kiss you on the lips until you are weak in the knees and your lips are swollen. I want to some day down the road to marry you and have kids and watch them grow. I love you Glinda Upland and please come back to me." Elphaba barely managed to finish as she put her head to the bed and her shoulders started to go up and down as sobs escaped her lips. The green witch continued to cry for ten minutes when something lightly squeezed her hand. Her breath hitched as he quickly snapped her head up, wincing at whip lash and her chest wound getting too much strain on it. She saw the pale hand in her own flex again in a soft squeeze. Her heart started to beat faster at seeing Glinda's eyes moving underneath the eyelids as her hand squeezed the green one again before moving her fingers around to feel the green flesh.

"Elphie, is that you?" Glinda's voice sounded hoarse as she spoke for the first time in awhile. Elphaba squeezed Glinda's hand to show that she was right next to her. The blonde squeezed her good eyelid as it slowly began to open up. The green witch felt her breathing get heavier each second that has passed with the blonde opening her eye. Finally a light blue eye connected with tearful, brown ones.

"Elphie." Glinda whispered happily at seeing her friend right next to her. Elphaba sniffled while nodding her head up and down. But before the blonde could give her next response the green witch leaned down and pressed their lips together for a loving, tender kiss.

**I think that is a good way to end this chapter but like I've said in the beginning the next chapter might not be so happy. It depends on which road I want to take. So I hope you enjoyed reading this one and I will see you guys in the next one. Until then. **

**DWK**


	4. Chapter 4

**All right chapter 4 of Haunts and Hurts is up. It picks up where Elphaba just kissed Glinda. There will be happy chapters in the future...eventually. :) Read and find out. Anyways onto the story. Enjoy. :)**

Glinda made a squeaking noise when Elphaba placed her lips onto her own. Her whole body felt like it was on fire the second Elphaba kissed her. The blonde closed her eyes to be able to kiss back and think how great this has been to have the green witch kiss her. Just as she did that memories of what happened to her flooded her mind. Anger came swiftly as well when she remembered how Elphaba broke her heart and now here the green witch was kissing like nothing happened. Did Elphaba hope that with the hit on her head that she would forget what had happened between them? That was adding fuel to the fire that was erupting inside of her.

Glinda brought one hand, she didn't know which one it was, and hit green flesh as hard as she could. Elphaba cried out in pain as the palm hit her right across the cheek very hard. It actually forced the green witch to break the kiss. The green witch whimpered in pain as she put a hand to the enflamed cheek while casting her brown eyes to Glinda. She lost her breath at seeing the fire burning in the steel grey eyes. Glinda remembered and hates her for what she has done. Elphaba forced back the tears as Sam and Sarah came rushing into the room when they heard Elphaba's voice down the hall.

The two were so overjoyed at seeing Glinda awake in the bed but it quickly went away when they saw the anger in their daughter's eyes. They followed the path and gasped in shock when it landed on Elphaba, who dropped the hand away from her stinging cheek. The whole cheek was a darker shade of green and Sarah and Sam could make out the hand impression Glinda has left on it. They were going to ask Glinda to explain why she would hit Elphaba but the blonde spoke before they could.

"Get out Elphaba. You are the reason I'm in here. Get out. I swear if I see your face or heard that you set foot inside this hospital you will regret it." Glinda threatened in a deadly voice and Elphaba knew that her roommate meant it. Tears were pouring down Elphaba's face at this threat as Glinda's parents watched on in horror. This wasn't Glinda they knew how much she loves Elphaba and now she was sending her away. Elphaba sniffled and turned to Sam and Sarah while her heart was slowing beginning to tear into two.

"She's right. I'm responsible for this. If I didn't break her heart she wouldn't be in this at all. It was nice knowing you for this is the last time I will be seeing you. I must take my leave." Elphaba replied before nodding her head to Sam and Sarah then leaving the room as a shell of the person she once was. Sam and Sarah couldn't wrap their heads around this event. Elphaba just walked out of this room where she was still needed and Glinda was the one who sent her away by saying this was the green witch's fault. But they knew now that Elphaba did have feelings for Glinda that were more then friends as did Glinda but why did Elphaba say that if she didn't break Glinda's heart Glinda wouldn't have been in the hospital. They needed to get down to this.

"Sam, go after to Elphaba. I don't like the fact that she is going to be alone with her injury. She mustn't do anything to aggravate it or it might be worse then the last time. I will stay with Glinda." Sarah said with authority as Glinda felt her anger go away and her interest piqued at hearing Elphaba has an injury that might get worse if she does something that she wasn't suppose to do. The blonde wondered if she was too harsh to Elphaba when she didn't know everything that happened after she was hit by the carriage. Sam nodded his head up and down before leaving the room without saying how glad he was to be seeing his daughter up. He really didn't feel like celebrating it without Elphaba right here to do it and Glinda's reaction to Elphaba has disturbed him a little bit.

"Injury what injury?" Glinda questioned with worry as her father left to go to Elphaba while her mother sat down in a chair. The blonde shrunk away at the withering stare she was getting from her mother. It was obvious that her parents didn't like what she has told Elphaba and no doubt she was going to get it in just a couple of seconds. But Glinda was going to defend herself in why she has made her decision with Elphaba.

"How could you say that to her Glinda?" Sarah questioned in a hard voice to show that she was not pleased at all at how her daughter reacted to her friend. Glinda sighed softly while running her hand through her golden locks. Maybe she overreacted just a little bit but the hole in her heart has never gotten the chance to heal when she saw Elphaba again.

"Momsie, she hurt me badly by ripping my heart in two. If she just said that she would have been with me then I wouldn't have gone out." Glinda explained what was going through her mind at the time Elphaba rejected her. Sarah's lips grew firm at hearing this explanation. Be as that may Glinda can't put all the blame on Elphaba when it was a drunk driver who did more damage then Elphaba will ever do with her heart.

Especially when Elphaba has been trying to make it up to Glinda and maybe the blonde didn't hear what Elphaba had said to her while she was asleep. She and Sam did as they stood by the door to hear what the green witch had to say. The regret was loud and clear in her voice that she wanted to take everything back and make it right. Elphaba just wanted to love Glinda and now she will never get that chance because Glinda has done to Elphaba what the green witch has been desperately trying to fix.

"Glinda, you cannot blame Elphaba for what the driver of the carriage did to you. Elphaba has been racked with guilt ever since she found and she has trying to right that with you but since you said that you lost your chance at true love. I'm surprised and disappointed in you that you are doing something that Elphaba has done nothing but try to right it again. I'm going to get the doctor to check up on you." Sarah shot back as she stood up. She thought she has raised Glinda to be a better person and try to forgive when someone has wronged her. It must not have pushed through hard enough because Elphaba now was the one who was nursing a broken heart. Sarah stopped at the doorway when she heard her daughter calling out to her. Sarah turned her head around with soft, green eyes. She maybe mad at her daughter but she was still going to supportive and care for Glinda.

"What happen to her that the both of you are worried that she might make it worse?" Glinda questioned with worry. She didn't like that Elphaba was hurt and she didn't know about it. Her heart and her head were conflicting heavily inside of her. Her hearts yearns for Elphaba to be here right now and hold her while whispering comforting words or declarations of love. But her head was saying don't forgive the green witch for hurting her, let her feel the same pain she had to go through, and make Elphaba responsible for what has happened with the carriage running over her. Sarah saw the conflict easy in the blue eyes and sighed softly. That was going to be a battle that only Glinda can fight and Sarah hope the right side wins because she wants them to be together. She thinks they would make a lovely couple.

"She got stabbed in the chest while trying to beat up the driver who did this to you. It was all for you Glinda. She could have died because the knife nicked a major blood vessel and all you would have thought about is how she wronged you while she was trying to make things right. Think about that." Sarah answered and parted with some words of wisdom for her daughter to think about while she went to get the doctor that was here. Tears welled in the crystal blue eyes at the thought of Elphaba almost dying and it was for her. The conflict grew worse in the blonde's head at hearing this. Glinda gave a choked sob as she placed a hand over her eyes. She didn't know what to do anymore.

XXX

Elphaba was briskly walking outside with the biting wind wiping in her face making her tears sting as they fell down her face. To her she deserved every little pain the wind or anything that has inflicted on her because of what she has done to Glinda. Her worse fears was confirmed when Glinda told her that she was the cause of her injuries and Elphaba believed her wholeheartedly because she thought the same thing Glinda just confirmed it for her. Elphaba poked out her tongue to moisten her dry lips as she tried desperately to get rid of her tears. Both didn't work.

"Elphaba."

The green witch ignored Sam calling out to her as she was about to step off the curb to cross and get away from the hospital as she could. She didn't want to talk to anybody about what happened. She just wants to be alone. What she didn't notice was a carriage coming down the way and wasn't going to be able to stop as she started to put her foot on the ground.

"Elphaba stop." Sam yelled again. Elphaba again ignored the warning as she was oblivious to the surroundings as she was about to take the other step off. The green witch heard the horses snorting and the hooves pounding on the ground. She snapped her head up and her eyes widen at seeing a carriage racing towards. Elphaba didn't move because she was frozen in fear and she thought it was karma finally coming around to bite her in the ass. The carriage got closer and closer to her while the driver was shouting to get out of the way while trying to pull the reigns. Elphaba just stood there until at the last second strong arms wrapped around her waist and yanked her back. The raven haired beauty cried out in pain when one of her legs smashed into the side of the carriage.

She swore she heard bones breaking as Sam pulled her farther away from the site where she could have died. Elphaba whimpered as she clutched her right leg the pain was horrible. She thought she might never walk after that hard hit. Sam had his arms still tightly wrapped around the green witch's body as his heart finally started to slow down. Elphaba wasn't going to get out of the way of the carriage and he feared that he wasn't going to get there on time to save her from doing something she normally wouldn't do if she was in the right state of mind.

"Don't scare me like that. For Oz sake, if anything happened to you if I was late I would never forgive myself." Sam whispered as he rested his head on top of Elphaba's. He closed his eyes and let his tears fall down his face. It was just too close for comfort for him. Elphaba's face was screwed up in massive amounts of pain as her leg throbbed horribly she knew that she has broken something what she didn't know yet.

"Shit, that hurts." Elphaba whispered while trying not to move her leg. The green witch hissed through her teeth when she just shifted her leg just a little bit. She have done more damage then she was thinking. Upon hearing this Sam carefully picked her up then got her in his arms bridal way. Elphaba bit the bottom of her lip at her leg being moved again the pain was intensify and was slightly becoming unbearable.

"Let's get you back to the hospital." Sam whispered as he began to take Elphaba back to the place Elphaba was desperately trying to get away from. The green witch notice this and started to struggle. She was going to do what Glinda wanted her to do and stay the hell away from her. Sam was having a tough time trying to hold onto Elphaba the longer she struggled. If she wasn't moving so much it would be a piece of cake but the flailing of arms and word of protest where getting a little too much.

"Elphaba, stop it now." Sam ordered in a very firm voice, Elphaba gave a small squeak and instantly stopped moving around to listen to what Sam had to say to her. Her brown eyes hesitantly looked up to the person she considered a father to her and gave a sheepish smile. Blue eyes soften at the look as Sam sighed softly. Glinda's words have really hurt Elphaba and now the green witch would rather take the pain then going back to the hospital where she needed to go.

"Fabala, you need help. You can't let what Glinda say hurt you so deeply. She doesn't know what has gone on and what you have been trying to do. Don't give up the chance on true love. I do know Glinda loves you deeply and not because I could sense it from her but by the look in her eyes when ever she sees you. I know that look very well because I've seen Sarah have it when she looks at me and I her. Now I am going to take you back to the hospital so you can get checked out." Sam said softly as he started to carry Elphaba back to the hospital just like he said he would. The green witch laid her head on his chest and listened to his steady heart beat.

She wanted to believe him she really did but hearing those words coming out of Glinda's mouth it cut deeply and she feels like she deserved everyone of them. Her eyes saw the glow of the hospital in the distance and she sighed deeply. It won't be too long before she will be in the same place as Glinda. This was going to be torturous that's for sure. Elphaba just hoped she will be able to make it through without hurting herself or Glinda ever again.

**The end of another sad chapter...I know. It will get better later on. I swear it but this needs to happen. It will get fluffier later on. I promise. Until then.**

**DWK**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, the next chapter of Haunts and Hurts is up and ready to be read. The story doesn't get happier just yet but I promise after this chapter it will get happier. Cross my heart and Girl Scout's honor. Again I won't say what is going on I rather you read and find out for yourself. So with that read and enjoy this chapter. :) Oh, I put a small reference to Kristin Chenoweth in here so if you find it you will get a Glinda plushing that sings 'Popular' and says 'Pink goes good with green'. Good luck finding it.**

Glinda was resting comfortably on her bed after the doctors came by and checked her out to see how she was doing after the nasty hit she had took from the carriage. They kept the air tube in her because her lung hasn't really improved all that much and they didn't want to take the risk of the other lung going as well. When they were done they gave give this wonderful pill that made her see bubbles right after she took it but as time went on the bubbles went away as did any pain she felt. Her mom was sitting in a chair that was pulled right up to the bed and was now running her fingers through the blonde locks. Those fingers were soothing that huge battle that was in her mind about Elphaba.

The blonde's eyes were starting to close as exhaustion was setting in for her so her body could heal faster. No sooner had her eyes closed Sarah suddenly retracted her fingers while a soft gasp escaped her lips. Glinda sluggishly opened her eyes and saw her mom was standing up with horror in her green eyes. The blonde became alert at this and let her eyes wonder around the room to see what has caused her mom to look like this. Confusion set in when there was nothing in the room except for them. Glinda shrugged her shoulders lightly and leaned back into her bed to get back to sleep. She figured her mom must have saw a mouse or something to spook her.

The blonde didn't even put her head back down on her pillow when frantic footsteps made their way towards them. Sarah briskly walked towards the closed door and opened it to let the person in. Just as she did that Sam burst in with wild blue eyes.

"Sam, I got your message. What's going on?" Sarah questioned as she wrapped her arms around her husband. Sam immediately wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed a temple to soothe Sarah's racing mind. Glinda's eyes opened yet again when she heard this. She was shocked to find the rumor about her parents, that they can actually send each other messages through their minds, to be true. People always said it was the combination of their love for each other and their magic that they had this rare ability. Now it made sense to Glinda why they didn't talk as much when ever they were alone together or when she got in trouble and just stared at her with those disappointed eyes. Glinda will be in awe later she wanted to know what was going on that was making her parents so weepy.

"Elphaba was hit by a carriage." Sam whispered but loud enough for Glinda to hear as well. The blonde felt her heart freeze this. Elphaba was in the same accident she was and…and…she was the one who caused her. Glinda's chest tightened up in new found grief while Sarah put a hand over her mouth and backed away from her husband. Tears were streaming down her face. This was not possible. She cannot deal with two people she loved dearly in such horrible shape. Sam looked to his wife then to his daughter to see the immense grief and guilt on her face. Now Glinda knew how Elphaba felt and Sam knew he couldn't do anything unless those two made up and forgave each other.

"How?" Glinda croaked out as she tried to wipe away her tears but more just replaced them. Sam sighed softly Glinda will not want to hear this but there was no way he couldn't keep it a secret. He looked away from Glinda and turned his sights on Sarah, who was waiting for him to speak on Elphaba's condition and what has happened.

"She wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Her mind was too clouded to help her out until it was too late. Elphaba stepped off into the path of an oncoming carriage. She had enough time to move but she didn't. If I didn't get there in time she would be in the same condition as Glinda. As far as I know Elphaba has a broken leg but she is being difficult with the doctors at the moment. She said she just wants to leave and be alone but the doctors won't let her because she is injured." Sam informed with out taking a breath.

So when he was done his broad chest expanded deeply to get much needed air into his lungs. Glinda choked on her own tears due to only one lung working and hearing what Elphaba was trying to do. Glinda put her hand to her face and tried to hold in her much grief. Elphaba was only fighting because she said she didn't want the green witch to be in this hospital ever again. This was all her fault now. If she didn't let her anger out and let her treat Elphaba so badly Elphaba wouldn't be in this mess.

"What room is she in?" Sarah questioned while making her way towards Glinda and wrapped her arms around her to help her daughter with this news. Sam's mouth twitched slightly as he watched his daughter cry. This was a horrible downward spiral that all started with an argument. Sam wished there could be a spell to mend all of this because he would use it make Glinda and Elphaba happy again.

"105 but they don't want nobody in there at the moment because of her refusal to cooperate. Some of her magic accidentally went off as well. It was getting dangerous for me…I guess." Sam replied as he limped over to his daughter and took the other seat. Glinda was continuing to cry into her mom's shoulder. She wanted to redo this whole day so Elphaba wouldn't have gotten hurt. She wanted her Elphie to be by her side and whisper that everything was going to be all right. Sarah and Sam locked eyes and let the silence fill the room as they silently began to converse.

XXX

Elphaba was lying in her bed with a pissed off look on her face. The doctors wouldn't let her go even thought she is an adult and can be released if she wanted it. She didn't want to be in the same hospital as Glinda not after the blonde broke her spirit with her sharp words. She just wanted to leave. The green witch peered down at her to her legs and growled at seeing one of them bandaged up. It was just going to slow her down when she makes her plan. The doctors said she broke it in two places just like Glinda. Elphaba barked out a laugh at the irony of this situation. She had her leg broken just like the blonde and now was in the same hospital as her.

Elphaba listened to footsteps fade away from her door before pulling off the sheets that were on her body. It was time to put her plan into action. The green witch pulled her bandaged leg off the bed first before swinging her other leg onto the floor. Elphaba gritted her teeth and pushed off while ignored the sharp pain running up her leg. She exhaled sharply and started to limp over to where her clothes were at. She calculated it perfectly down to the second. She just had to wait until the last nurse left the room to get started and she knew she would be out with in five minutes. Elphaba swiftly put on her clothing while trying not to move her leg as much as she could.

"Ah, now for the final part." The green witch whispered while setting her brown eyes on the window that was before her. With a smirk Elphaba limped her way towards the window. Once with in arms reach she opened the window and smiled at the cool, night breeze greeting her face. After that Elphaba silently slipped out and started to walk away with out looking back. She was very happy that the people placed her on the lowest level of the hospital other wise it would have been a tougher escape. The green witch took a deep breath of the air and her freedom then exhaled softly. She was glad that she was out of the hospital now she just needed to make it back to Shiz and she will be all good. Elphaba straightened her back with her brown eyes full of determine and then started to limp back to where she will be alone forever.

XXX

Glinda stopped crying only because it was getting too taxing on her weaken body. So she leaned away from her mom while wiping away the tears off her face. The tears maybe be gone now but the grief in her heart was hanging heavy in her chest. She wanted Elphaba here so she could apologize and make everything right again and maybe they could start things all over again.

"Can I see her?" Glinda asked thickly as she laid back down onto her bed to relax some more. Sam nodded his head as he slowly stood up. He just hoped that Elphaba will be in the mood to want to get up and actually see Glinda. To him it seemed like a long shot for Elphaba didn't want to be with anybody anymore.

"I will try but it seems like she doesn't want to do with anyone anymore." Sam said truthfully. He saw something flash in his daughter's eyes and tried to see what was going through Glinda's head but barbed wires kept him out. Glinda knew about his power to sense emotions and locked down on hers to keep him from sneaking a peek. Sam backed out of his daughter's mind as the blonde closed her eyes to, what looked like to Sam, get some sleep. Sarah sighed softly and watched her husband leave the room to see if Elphaba wanted to see Glinda. From what Sam has told them Elphaba just didn't want to be with people anymore. Her green eyes shifted from the empty door way down to Glinda when she heard a suppressed sob.

"I can't even cry properly when I have only one lung working." Glinda whispered furiously as she tried to wipe away the tears that just seem to keep coming. If she didn't say those horrible words Elphaba wouldn't have gotten hurt nor wanted to shut people out of her life. She was just so angry at the green witch for breaking her heart that the venom laced words just poured out of her mouth. Now she broken Elphaba's spirit maybe to the point where it couldn't be repaired. She was the only person who could have done that. Elphaba was only vulnerable to her and that was it. Nobody else's words could hurt her except for Glinda's.

"Glinda, just relax right now. When Elphaba comes in here you guys can make up." Sarah reassured gently while rubbing one of her daughter's shoulder with affection. Glinda actually believe her mom for about thirty seconds when Sam came galloping back with his blue eyes wide as saucers.

"Elphaba left the hospital."

XXX

Elphaba coughed roughly into her hand as chest burned badly and her broken leg throbbed horribly. She looked up from her hand to see the sun has risen on her journey back to Shiz making the green witch wonder what time it was. Elphaba didn't care because her school was just a few feet from her and she wanted to get back to her room to rest her beaten body. The green witch pulled what little strength she had left and pushed her way into Shiz. Her brown eyes widen at seeing students milling about. Classes have already started and here she was with a cast on her leg. Someone might notice what has happened to her and question what happened.

It was something Elphaba would rather forget. The raven haired beauty exhaled softly and tried to walk through the throngs of students while trying to be discreet something her green skin didn't give her at all. Elphaba thought she was doing pretty good when she got closer to where the dorms were until Fiyero bumped into her. The green witch whimpered in much pain when he hit the area where she had surgery on. That shouldn't be hurting so much. Suddenly another rough coughing fit over took her.

"Elphaba, I'm sorry. I…sweet Oz are you all right?" Fiyero asked with concern when he noticed Elphaba hunched over while coughing into her hand. The green witch nodded her head weakly while opening up her hand and her eyes widen at what she saw. Elphaba lifted her hand up to show Fiyero what was going on. The blonde lost his breath at seeing blood running down the palm of her hand. Blue eyes snapped towards Elphaba with so much worry while wondering what the hell was going on with his friend. Brown eyes rolled in the back of the head as Elphaba's body suddenly started to move down to the ground.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero shouted as he thrust out his arms to catch her before she hit the ground. The prince grunted softly as he picked up the uncurious green witch. He had no clue what the hell was going on. Fiyero really didn't care at the moment when he notice the green skin paling greatly and blood was leaking out the green lips. He needed to get Elphaba to a hospital fast otherwise Elphaba might not make it. The blonde sprinted out of Shiz and prayed that he will get Elphaba to the hospital on time.

**Things are not looking good for Elphaba at the moment are they? I promise things will get better. They really are. Some things just got to happen before the fluff starts to seep in. You will like the next chapter that I'm going to write. Until then.**

**DWK**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, chapter six is up. Well, don't hate me for this when you read this. Hehe, it will all come together I promise you. Yes, I am taking a leaf out of Gelphie44's book and I want to credit her for it. What it is you will have to read but it's pretty obvious. All right I will stop talking so you can read on. Again, please don't hate me it will all work out in the next chaptre. Also this chapter might be a trigger for some people and not a good trigger either because of the the thoughts of suicide. If that is a trigger for you then please don't read it. I gave a fair warning...now read on. :)**

Fiyero busted into the hospital with Elphaba in his arms while his eyes had this wild look about him Just five minutes before he got here the green woman started to cough up more blood and was slowly beginning to convulse. Fiyero was scared out of his mind because he had no clue what has happened in the past twenty four hours to Elphaba and to Glinda.

"Help! Somebody please help!" He shouted as he spin around the room looking for help. A doctor with a security looked towards him and the doctor gave a sharp inhale at seeing Elphaba again. The doctor rushed over with the guard right behind them. They prayed that nothing else has happened to the green witch during her little escape.

"Oh shit. This is not good." The doctor said once they got a good look at Elphaba. Upon seeing the blood coming out of the parched, green lips they knew that the stitching inside Elphaba has broken and most likely the tear in the major blood vessel has gotten big. Elphaba runs the risk of bleeding to death in a very short period of time. They needed to get her into surgery again to stop this bleeding before the green witch dies and three people are going to be devastated. Fiyero made a small noise when Elphaba was taken out of his arms and the two people in front of him left without saying what was wrong with his friend. He knew it was bad when the doctor swore but he wanted to know what was so bad. The blonde saw a nurse at the reception desk and decided that was the best option so far for him.

As Fiyero made his way to the desk Sam was coming back from the cafeteria with two cups of coffee in his hands. Sarah and he had pulled an all nighter and needed this caffeine despite Glinda trying to get them to rest. They weren't going to rest until Elphaba was safely back in the hospital. Sam halted in his progress towards his daughter's room when his eyes spotted Fiyero walking towards the nurse. He gave 'hmmm' as he started towards Glinda's boyfriend. So that was what Fiyero looked like. He and his wife never met Fiyero personally because it was always Elphaba that Glinda brings home. All they have heard was by what the blonde was telling them. He felt kind of bad because Fiyero had no clue that both Elphaba and Glinda were in love with each other. He paused for a second. What was Fiyero doing here? As far as Sam remembered Fiyero didn't know about what has happened to Glinda and Elphaba was missing and probably couldn't have told him.

"Fiyero." Sam called out as he got closer to the prince. Fiyero stopped walking and paused to hear that voice again. When Sam called out to him again he turned to his right and saw Sam walking towards him. His blonde eyebrows drew together for he didn't recognize this man at all. His eyes moved back and forth as he tried to remember how Glinda described her parents and what their names were. The light bulb went off the second Sam stopped right in front of him.

"Sam." Fiyero greeted and was about to hold out his hand to shake Sam's but stopped when he saw Sam's hands were full at the moment. Sam nodded his head as he set his coffee down to properly greet the prince.

"What are you doing here?" Sam questioned as he picked up the coffee again. Fiyero gave a grimace at remembering how he found Elphaba. He was just so confused at the moment on the situation he knew so little about.

"I brought Elphaba in here because she was bleeding from the mouth and just before I got her here she was starting to shake in my arms. What are you doing here?" Fiyero replied as he explained what has happened to him. Sam nearly dropped his coffee at hearing that Elphaba was back in the hospital and sounded much worse then before. This was the fear everybody was so worried about. Elphaba tearing her bandaged up blood vessel only to make tear it open and making a larger hole. Glinda was not going to like this at all. His daughter has been beating herself up so much before and now Glinda might never forgive herself for this as well.

"What did the doctor say?" Sam whispered as he gripped his coffee tighter and shifted from his bad leg to his good one. His bad leg was getting stiff and he needed to sit down for awhile to get it better. Fiyero's blue eyes started to fill with tears because he didn't know what was going on. The blonde shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

" I don't know the doctor just took her out of my arms and left. Sam, what the hell is going on?" Fiyero questioned in a quite voice. Sam's lips pursed together Fiyero wasn't going to like what he was going to tell him. The attorney shifted his head to tell the blonde to follow him so they would walk and talk at the same time. The prince nodded his head and started to walk side by side with Sam as Sam started to tell him what has happened.

XXX

Glinda was resting peacefully on her bed while haveing little snippets of conversation with her mom. Talking with her mom has eased her fears of Elphaba leaving the hospital in her condition. To the blonde it seemed much worse then her one because on little rip in the stitching and it could mean death if Elphaba didn't notice it had happened. Glinda's nose wrinkled again when the air tube was being a bother to her. She had to suppress the urge to take it out because if she did she might lose her other lung as well. This thing stays in until her other lung was healthy enough to have this annoyance out of her nose.

"Glinda, stop that" Sarah said in exasperation as she slapped her daughter's hand away from the nose tube yet again. Glinda was doing it again. She was subconsciously trying to remove the tube because Glinda found it a nuisance. The blonde gave a sheepish smile and put her hand down back onto the bed. Sarah tried to suppress a smile but it wormed up onto her face. She gave a chuckle as she leaned over and kissed Glinda on the forehead. Glinda needed some mother loving just to make her forget about Elphaba at the moment. Glinda sighed softly and closed her eyes. She was glad her mom was here with it. That peace didn't last long when Sam came into the room with Fiyero right behind him.

"Glinda! Oh Sweet Oz." Fiyero exclaimed as he rushed to his girlfriend's side and kissed her lightly on the lips. He couldn't believe what had happen to his girlfriend and his friend. He nearly broke down after hearing what Elphaba did and what her injuries were. Glinda forced herself not to push him away at this touch. She felt now that she was betraying Elphaba for letting Fiyero kiss her on the lips. Sarah looked past this scene to her husband who was just handing her the coffee she wanted. Sam had a grave look on his face and Sarah couldn't get a reading on him because the attorney had locked down his mind.

"Fiyero found Elphaba and brought her back. From what he has told me it doesn't look good for her at all. She had blood coming out of her mouth and was starting to shake in his arms. Her stitching must have broke and now there might be a bigger hole then before. She is in surgery right now. We won't know what the report is until they are done." Sam informed before taking a drink of his coffee. They will have to play the waiting game again. Glinda's eyes were blinking rapidly as her chest began to heave. Elphaba her Elphie was hurting more. It was hard for the blonde to have a normal panic attack with only one lung working properly. It was too much for Glinda's body to handle and within seconds Glinda fainted from overexertion. Everybody called out her name in a panic.

Two hours passed since Elphaba went into surgery and Glinda fainted when the blonde slowly came to. Her eyelids squeezed as a very soft groan escaped her lips. She was about to open her eyes when she heard voice speaking in the room.

"I don't know how long Miss Thropp will be in the coma. There is no medical reason why she should be in one. True she has lost a substantial amount of blood but it shouldn't be the cause of the coma. I may not be a psychologist or what not but to me it seems like Miss Thropp has just given up and is letting this wound win."

Glinda gripped the bed sheets tighter at hearing this. Elphaba never gave up on anything. It was true now she really did break Elphaba's spirit. The blonde was holding onto her tears to fool everybody in the room that she was still sleeping. There were more exchanges from her parents and the doctor before footsteps left the room. There was silence in the room for about thirty seconds until Glinda felt someone run fingers through her hair.

"Glin, I know you are awake. Open your eyes." Sam whispered gently as he continued to run his fingers through his daughter's golden locks. Slowly tear filled crystal blue revealed themselves to her father.

"I want to see her." Glinda whispered as she tried to sit up. She wanted to go to Elphaba and try to make things right again. She didn't want Elphaba to die. Sam knew that but there was nothing he could do. The doctors didn't want Glinda moving that much and Elphaba was in no condition to be moved at all. The blonde turned that sadness and grief into anger when her father shook his head no. Her hands balled up into fists as her body began to shake. She wanted to see Elphaba.

" I want to see her." Glinda demanded as she tried to get up and do it herself if no one was going to help her out. Sam was quick to react. He was going to do something he rarely uses but it was for Glinda's own good. The attorney put his hand to the blonde's forehead and muttered something underneath his breath. Glinda's eyelids dropped in an instant as her body hit the bed. Sam sighed deeply as he sat down into a chair. That should hold his daughter until morning. Sam never liked using magic to force Glinda to sleep but times are hard and Glinda just couldn't afford it either. The attorney thoughts then drifted off to Elphaba. He prayed that Elphaba will pull through so Glinda won't have to grieve for her the rest of her life.

XXX

Elphaba shivered violently when a big rush of very cold air hit her body. The green witch wrapped her arms around her body as she tried to warm herself up again but she had little success when another gust of the same cold air hit her. The green witch took in her surroundings as she started to walk forward to warm herself up. It would be better then standing still and freezing to death. From what Elphaba has seen the place was barren except for the sparse grass that has managed to poke through the hard ground and the huge boulders that littered the ground.

When Elphaba looked above her to see if the stars were out but was shocked to find blackness above her. The raven haired beauty was confused as to how the sky was so black and where the hell she was. While Elphaba was preoccupied with that she didn't know that there was a sharp cliff just about ten fee from her and there was nothing but an abyss that had no ending. Elphaba got closer and closer to the end while still not paying attention to what could be the end to her.

"Ah!" Elphaba shouted in surprise when her left foot stepped on nothing and her body started to pitch forward. The green witch flailed her arms to try and find her balance so she wouldn't go over. A few tense seconds past and Elphaba's bottom hit the hard ground. The green witch put a hand to her heaving chest as she tried to register her near death experience.

"Too close." Elphaba whispered as she got to her hands and knees and crawled to the edge. She gulped hard at seeing nothing but darkness below her. That seems like it had no end. Elphaba looked to her right and grabbed a rock. She wanted to see how long the drop was. Elphaba dropped the rock into the darkness and waited for it to hit the ground. The green witch started to tremble when nothing reached her at all. It really did have no end. Elphaba gave a nervous bout of laughter as she backed away from the edge. She was thankful she didn't fall in.

"_Oh Elphaba, that black pit will help you with your problems." _

A voice echoed around Elphaba. The green witch leapt to her feet as her eyes looked around for the person who's voice that belongs to them. Her heart beat went faster when she saw no one was with her. This was getting creepy. A cold laughter echoed next that sent shivers up Elphaba's spine. She didn't like where this was going.

"What problems are you talking about?" Elphaba questioned as she twisted around to try and see this person. They had to be here. It wasn't logical to not have a person here as well.

" _The problems with Glinda and your injury. All you need to do is this." _The voice replied as Elphaba felt like someone grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around to make her look at the darkness that was just a few feet from her. Dark eyebrows drew together this thing wanted her to jump something that she wasn't going to do. She wasn't suicidal at all.

"_That shows how much you know about yourself. Glinda doesn't want you anymore and never will. It's all right if you jump they will think you died in your sleep. Jump…Jump." _

Elphaba's eyes suddenly went blank as the voice kept on repeating the word 'Jump'. Her feet slowly began to move forward to where her life could end for real.

**It is not turning out good for Elphaba at the moment. Before you start grabbing the pitchforks and torches I promis you everything will work out. Just give me the next chapter before you starting lighting up the torches...please. I promise you. Until then.**

**DWK**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, everybody. I'm sorry that I took so long to update. I have had an up and down week, a really down day a couple of days ago but I'm all better and now able to write up this chapter of haunts and hurts. Now we get to see what happens to Elphaba and if anything is going to stop her before she jumps over the cliff and dies. I think you guys will love this one. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Gelphie44 just because. :). Now read and enjoy this next installment of 'HAH'. That is the abbreviation of Haunts and Hurts. I'm not actually saying hah. Just want to say that cause some people might think that...cough Gelphie44 cough. Just playing around with you guys. Now seriously go on and read.**

Night had fallen and it has been too long since Elphaba was returned to the hospital to only find out she was in an unexplainable coma. It wasn't soon after that Sam had put Glinda under a spell to keep her from moving so she could rest as well. It has worked so far and Glinda was sleeping while Elphaba was being influenced by some force that would end her life. Sam was sleeping in a chair with a blanket wrapped around his body curtsey of his wife while she took a break from watching over Elphaba. Fiyero's head was resting on his girlfriend's bed and his hand was on top of Glinda's. He worried himself out with in an hour forcing Sam to do the same thing to him as he did to his daughter. As Sam started to snore blonde eyebrows drew together slightly as pictures entered their mind.

_Elphaba leaning over the edge of a cliff with a look of terror on her face as she backed away._

_Elphaba looking wildly around as her mouth moved up and down with no words come out._

_The brown eye suddenly going blank and Elphaba slowly going towards the edge of the cliff._

Crystal blue eye shot open at once as Glinda sat up while trying to get air into her lung. The blonde wiped away the sweat that has accumulated on her forehead while her mind was trying to comprehend what she has seen.

"Elphie." The blonde whispered in worry as she ran a hand through her blonde locks. She didn't know what she saw but it didn't seem good at all. Somewhere deep in her heart something bad was happening to the green witch. What it was she didn't know just yet. Glinda felt like she needed to get to Elphaba's side before that bad thing happened to her. The blonde reached for the air hose and gripped it in a tight grip. Glinda tried not to gag as she felt the tubes rise up out of her body and slowly out her nose. She was thankful that she was unconscious when they put it in because it was so gross coming out. It was like pulling up worms from her body. The blonde gave a gasp as the last inch came out and she found it much harder to breath. Glinda was already gasping for air as she threw off her blankets and yanked her broken leg to the ground. The blonde clutched her chest as she pushed herself off the bed and put her feet on the ground.

"Elphie." The blonde whispered as she started to limp heavily out of her room. Glinda peeked out just incase there were anybody walking around to put a stop to her adventure to Elphaba. The blonde gave a very short sigh of relief at seeing no one out in the hallways before limping out again. She remembered what room Elphaba was in because her parents thought she was sleeping when they discussed about Elphaba. Her father's spell had only worked on her for just a couple hours unlike the whole night.

Her desire and love for the green witch helped her fight off magic that was keeping her from Elphaba. The blonde just pretended to be asleep until she actually did and slept until those visions, thankfully, woke her up. It meant her plan was back on track. Glinda had to stop ten feet from where Elphaba was at. Her chest was constricting badly forcing the blonde to be gasping for air. It was getting too hard for her to continue on with her journey. Her lung was failing and the world started to go black but the blonde pressed on. She needed to get to the green witch's side or she knew, in the pit of her stomach, she might lose Elphaba forever.

"Elphie, I'm coming." Glinda whispered hoarsely as she held onto the wall for support and used it to guide her to the one person who has captured her heart. The blonde stumbled into the room and then collapsed to the ground coughing roughly. Glinda looked up from her position, her forehead glistening from the exertion, to see the silhouette of Elphaba's body so close to her. She reached out her non injured hand as she tried to touch Elphaba.

"Ah…no." Glinda whispered as she was just inches short from touching Elphaba. The blonde looked around to see if there will be anything to help her get close to the green witch. Her eyes widen slightly at seeing the figure of her mom sitting in a chair. Her mom could send her back before she even had a chance to get to Elphaba. Her fear relaxed when she noticed how softly her mom's chest was moving up and down. Her mom was asleep. Glinda felt relieved at this, now she could continue on with her mission.

The blonde saw that she needed to push herself along since nothing else was around her to help her get closer her. The blonde gritted her teeth and started to army crawl the last few inches. Elphaba was lying on the bed with her eyes closed and support tubes running in and out of her just so she wouldn't die from the coma. Small hands clamped on top of the bed and there was a huge grunt as Glinda's head popped up from the ground. Tears stung at the blue eyes as the blonde saw her love's form. Did she look like that when she was unconscious?

"I'm coming, Elphie. Just hold on." Glinda whispered as she dug deep into her already exhausted body and pulled her upper half on top of the bed. She grabbed for one of the green hands and held onto it just so she could be connected with Elphaba. The blonde gave a small cry of pain as her chest ripped with pain while she tried to get all the way up. Glinda's body gave out under this. The world went instantly black for the blonde as she fell forward with her eyes closed. Glinda's head ended up on Elphaba's chest as the blonde's body landed perfectly on top of the green witch's. Their hands stayed together. Suddenly their fingers started to intertwine together and when that was completed the two witches started to glow white.

XXXX

Glinda shivered violently as a huge blast of cold air hit her with full force. The blonde wrapped her arms around her body to keep herself from freezing to death. Her blue eyes wondered around the death valley she was in and was wondering where the hell she was. The last thing she remembered was being in Elphaba's room and now she was in the middle of nowhere freezing her butt off. A light bulb went off in Glinda's head. This place looked familiar to her for some reason. She closed her eyes to concentrate on that one thought and to see what it meant. The images of Elphaba going towards the cliff popped in with the same background Glinda was in right now. The blonde gasped as her eyes snapped open. That was right. She was here to stop Elphaba from jumping.

"Elphaba!" Glinda shouted out the green witch's name as she started to run forward. She didn't know where to go but she needed to start somewhere. Her heart was pounding fast as she prayed that Elphaba wouldn't go over. It just seem so weird because Elphaba was never one to even think about suicide. It had to be some outside voice influencing her to jump. Tears were leaking down Glinda's face at the thought of losing Elphaba. She knew that there would be a void in heart that could never be filled again.

"Elphaba!" The blonde shouted again in hopes that her roommate would hear it and call back to her. This place seemed so vast that Glinda felt little hope in her that she would find Elphaba in time. The blonde shrieked out in surprise her left foot got twisted on a rock and her body hit the ground hard. She groaned in pain as she pushed herself up. She cursed herself for not paying attention to what could delay her in finding Elphaba.

"Stupid." Glinda whispered as she felt something warm trickle down her face. The blonde reached up and touched above her right eyebrow. She snorted at seeing blood on her hand. She didn't care about that, to her it was a minor in convince. Glinda got to her feet but pain shot up her left leg.

"Ah come on you stupid leg. It's probably twisted." Glinda whispered to her body in anger. She needed to get to Elphaba and her own body was slowing her down. She pushed through the pain and limped onward in hopes of finding Elphaba. The blonde was sweeping her eyes back and forth to get the whole picture of what was in front of her. She didn't want to miss any minute detail on where Elphaba could be. When it seemed like forever Glinda finally made a break through. She halted on a dime at seeing Elphaba very slowly walking towards a cliff's edge. Glinda felt both relieved and horrified at seeing the green witch before her. Relieved because she found Elphaba and horrified because Elphaba was getting too close to the edge of the cliff for her taste.

"Elphaba, Elphaba please stop. Please stop." Glinda begged loudly as she started to run towards the green witch her ankle be damned, Elphaba needed her.

Elphaba was inching closer and closer to the edge of the cliff, her eyes were still blank as the voice continued to chant 'Jump'. Her green ears wiggled slightly when they heard footsteps getting closer to her. Elphaba came back for a second but the voice just chanted louder. So Elphaba remained underneath the voice's control. Her feet just started to jut out over the cliff when Glinda's voice reached her now. Her green ears wiggled a lot as Elphaba registered Glinda's voice.

"Glinda." Elphaba whispered as the voice roared out at losing control over the green witch's mind. They had lost this round on what they wanted to happen. Elphaba blinked her eyes multiple times as Glinda stopped three feet from her. The green witch groaned softly as she turned around. It felt like she had just woken up from a dream.

"Elphie, back away. Come to me please." Glinda said out loud with a trembling voice. She would feel much better once Elphaba gets away from the edge of the cliff and will be safe in her arms. Her heart beat started to pound faster as the green witch turned around while scratching the top of her head in confusion. Brown eyes widen slightly at seeing Glinda right in front of her. Her worry went into overdrive at seeing a cut on Glinda's face. She had no clue what was going on.

"Glinda, what are you doing here and what's going o…Ah!" Elphaba shouted in panic when the ground beneath her suddenly gave away and she disappeared from sight. Glinda froze in fear at seeing what had happen before her. Tears gushed out as the blonde let the notion sunk in that she just watched her best friend and love die. The blonde put a shaky hand over her mouth as sobs poured out of it. She lost Elphaba. She couldn't believe it. Her heart was breaking into a millions of pieces at this huge blow.

"Glinda!"

The blonde stopped mid sob at hearing Elphaba's voice coming from the cliff. Her heart started to go faster. Elphaba wasn't dead. It was a miracle. Glinda wanted to jump up and down while singing 'Elphie is not dead. Elphie is not dead' over and over again. She was going to do that when Elphaba called out to her again.

"Glinda! I could really use your help at the moment! For Oz's sake what the hell are you doing up there?"

Glinda scrambled to the edge of the cliff to see what Elphaba was doing to keep herself from falling into the unknown. But as she got closer she was taking wary steps just incase the ground beneath her would give out as well. When in range of the place where the green witch fell the blonde leaned over to see what had happen. Her eyes widen slightly at seeing Elphaba holding onto a small, jutted rock that had poked out of the cliff and was just about an arm's reach to being pulled to safety. Elphaba had an eyebrow raised a bit at finally seeing Glinda above her.

"About damn time. I thought I was going to be hanging here forever while you did what ever you were about to do up there." Elphaba said sarcastically while she gripped the rock tighter. On the inside she was super relieved to be seeing the blonde at the moment. That way she would be out of this hell hole with in a couple of seconds just as soon as Glinda reached out to her. Glinda gave a sheepish smile at this as she went down onto her stomach and held out her right hand for Elphaba to take.

"I'm sorry but to hear your voice when I thought I just lost you I couldn't help but celebrate. I couldn't bare to lose you, Elphie. I love you too much." Glinda whispered as Elphaba put one of her hands into the outstretched pale one. The green witch paused at hearing that and looked up to the blonde with tears in her eyes. Did Glinda truly mean that? Elphaba must have shown that hope because Glinda nodded her head and gripped her hand even tighter then before. The green witch felt tears leaking out of her eyes as she started to push herself up with the strength of Glinda. The blonde grunted as she pulled her friend up.

"Elphie, I told you to lay off the sweets. Sweet Oz, I think you gained ten pounds from eating those caramel candy you got addicted to just last week." Glinda said through clenched teeth as Elphaba emerged from the edge of the cliff with an annoyed expression on her face. She didn't think she gained ten pounds from eating that mouthful of heaven. The green witch groaned softly as her body hit solid ground and was about to kiss it multiple times when huge amount of weight came onto her back. It felt like Glinda put on some pounds as well from eating all that cake from last week. Elphaba was going to jib the blonde on that to get back at the sweets comments when Glinda whispered into her ear.

"I love you."

**A happy ending to this chapter. Glinda whispering to Elphaba that she loved her. Isn't that sweet. I wanted to stop on a happy ending for once. I was going to stop it at the part where the ground gave away from Elphaba but I thought that cruel plus I didn't want people to start lighting up the torches and sticking pitchforks in my butt. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed it and I will see you in the next chapter. Until then.**

**DWK**


	8. Chapter 8

**If you don't know by now. I'm back from my hiatus and now is slowly getting back into the swing of things with the writing here. The updates won't be as fast as before but I promise to have them up weekly. Ok, chapter 8 of haunts and hurts is now up and ready to be read. If you need a refresher just quickly read the other 7 chapters. This chapter has some angst in it but trust me it will get good again. You just need to read it. So I will stop talking and let you guys get cracking at reading. So read and enjoy. :)**

Elphaba felt her heart hammering in her chest at hearing those three words come out of her true love's mouth. The green witch slowly turned around while feeling Glinda push herself to her hands and knees to give room for this to happen. When Elphaba was on her back and her eyes peering upward did Glinda gently let herself back down on to Elphaba's lanky body. The blonde's blue eyes were full of different emotions but the dominant one was deep love for the person below her.

"Do you mean it?" Elphaba asked quietly as she steeled herself for the answer. She assumed Glinda only said that because of the spur of the moment. She nearly died and Glinda just said something because the blonde thought she was going to lose her best friend. The blonde picked up a hand and tenderly tucked some misplaced raven locks behind a green ear while tenderly gazing at the one person who has captured her heart many times over. Elphaba knew at this point that Glinda meant what she said.

"I meant it with all my heart. I was foolish to let you go and yell at you because I know you did nothing wrong but be there for me. I love you Elphaba Thropp." Glinda replied in a quivering voice as her hands formed into tight fist. She knew now after just almost losing Elphaba that she really does love her with all her heart and felt like such a fool at doing what she has done to Elphaba when Elphaba did her no wrong. She won't blame Elphaba for being her protective self but she will address that Elphaba needed to tone it down just a bit. The green witch felt her heart about to explode at hearing those words. One of her green hands came up and cupped a pale cheek then used the pad of her thumb to caress the warm flesh in a loving way.

Elphaba then lifted her head up as Glinda leaned her head down. Pink met green as the two lovers shared their first kiss. Glinda felt fire course through her body the second Elphaba's lips touched hers. She has never felt anything like this before and it made her heart feel very warm as well. She soon realized that one of her hands had gotten entangled into the dark locks that she loved as her lips deep the kiss with Elphaba. The green witch's hand moved from the pale flesh to golden locks that have no longer had the have smoothed out long ago and Elphaba whished Glinda would keep her hair straighter more often now.

Suddenly the kiss became more heated and passionate as the two tried to keep their first kiss going on as long as possible. It was as if they were afraid this was a dream and both would make most of this dream. When the two need air in their lungs they mutually broke apart with lips swollen. Glinda laid her head on Elphaba's chest and felt tears rise at hearing the steady heartbeat. She knew with her actions that she nearly cost Elphaba her life. She needed to apologize.

"Elphie, I'm sorry about the way I acted before. I don't know what came over me and I said the most hurtful things ever. I was the one who nearly killed you. I'm so sorry." Glinda whispered as she buried her face into the green witch's chest. Reality set in for Elphaba at hearing those words. Glinda was reacting to the sting of betrayal and a broken heart both which she did to the blonde. She was the one who started this horrible chain reaction and she was the one who needed to beg for Glinda's forgiveness not the other way around. Elphaba gently wrapped her arms around her love's waist and cradled her while pushing themselves up into a sitting position.

"Glin, my sweet you are not the one who is suppose to be saying the 'I'm sorry' here not you. This is whole mess is all my fault." Elphaba replied in a thick voice as she felt her heart break more at listening to Glinda cry over something she did nothing wrong in. Glinda felt something warm cup her face and her neck slowly being pushed back until teary, crystal blue eyes met saddened, brown ones. Elphaba shushed her gently while using a green knuckle to gently wipe away the tears.

"Did you hear anything I said just now?" Elphaba questioned with a hint of a smile gracing her face. Glinda sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand while nodding her head up and down. She heard everything but she couldn't speak because her sorrow had consumed her for a couple of minutes. Now that her tears have regressed for now she could speak but Elphaba place a green finger over her lips. The blonde felt her heart beat faster at this simple touch. She couldn't believe how a simple touch could make her feel so light headed and giddy.

"Let me speak, Glinda. I should have never have done what I did. You wouldn't have gone and gotten in that horrible accident. I should have just said how much I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. I'm sorry Glin. I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me for doing what I did." Elphaba said her piece while trying to keep her voice steady but was having a hard time as all those emotions wanted to tumble out of her all at once. Glinda's eyes moved back and forth as she absorbed Elphaba's words. Her blue eyes then soften at hearing such grief and sorrow forcing their way into her love's voice. They both felt the same way for their actions that have harmed the both of them. The blonde got off Elphaba; the green woman looked away at this action trying to hide her tears thinking Glinda wasn't going to forgive her, and held her hand out to Elphaba.

"Elphie, we are both guilty of saying something that leads us to be harmed. I'll forgive you if you forgive me." Glinda replied as she waited for the green hand to be put into hers. Elphaba sharply looked up at this and smiled when the blonde smiled at her while opening her hand more, inviting Elphaba to take her hand. The smile on Glinda's face widen when Elphaba placed her hand into her own. A jolt passed through their bodies but that didn't force them to break their connection. The blonde giggled as she helped Elphaba to her feet and when she did wrapped her arms around her lover's body. Elphaba felt her breath hitch at this as her arms wrapped around Glinda's body. It felt so right having Glinda in her arms.

"I love you, Elphie." Glinda whispered happily as she snuggled deeper into the raven haired beauty's body. Elphaba grinned widely at this and kissed the top of the blonde's head while whispering her 'I love you' in the golden locks. After uttering those words Elphaba felt a huge boulder lift off her chest. She felt lighter and freer. Glinda set her free from her torment. Glinda giggled again as she got out of her lover's embrace and took a couple steps back to see Elphaba better.

"What do you say we get out of here and maybe we can have a room together while we rec…"Glinda's sentence was suddenly cut off with the blonde giving a gasp of surprise before looking downward. Elphaba felt her whole body tense and quickly followed Glinda's eye path. She started to tremble at seeing a bloody knife sticking out of her lover's chest. This wasn't happening. If that knife went through where she thinks it did then Glinda will be dead in the real world. The two locked eyes after that and Glinda grunted when the knife was pulled out of her in a not so nice way before her body quickly hit the ground.

"Glinda!" Elphaba screamed in horror as she was forced to watch her lover die right before her eyes. They were just making it right and now this happened. Elphaba fell to her knees as she tried to hold back the grief that wanted to spill out of her lips. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. Elphaba was making choked noises as she tried not to sob. Just as she was about to do that a deep, evil laughter assaulted her ears. The sobs stopped at her lips. That voice sounded very familiar. Her fists curled into tight fist as her breath became ragged while she moved her head upwards to see the culprit of this mess. She was shocked to see herself standing over Glinda's prone body with the bloody knife in her hand and this smirk on her face.

"Oh, my dear Elphaba, I'm not you at all I just wanted to see how your look would fit me. I like it very much." Elphaba's doppelganger spoke up while stepping over Glinda's lifeless body and advanced towards the stunned green witch. Elphaba quickly rose to her feet ready to defend herself against…herself or who ever this person was.

"Who are you then?" Elphaba demanded as her other half stopped right in front of her. Elphaba gulped hard when her other half moved the bladed across her cheek. She tried to move away from the still warm blood and the cold steel but her other side grabbed hold of her chin in a rough way.

"Who I am isn't important, Elphaba but having that annoying blonde here has cost me what I wanted. Your death and well." Elphaba watched herself shrug her shoulders nonchalantly as she pulled away the knife from Elphaba's face. "She had to go so the next time she won't interfere."

Elphaba froze at hearing the 'next time'. Who ever this was will be trying to kill her again and with Glinda gone she was vulnerable to another attack. Elphaba stopped at once when she realized that this person has her right where they wanted. She was alone and there was a knife in their hand. Her brown eyes connected with the other brown. She gulped at the seeing the malicious smile on her face. This was it.

At least she got things resolved with Glinda before her life will end in just a couple of seconds and will be reunited with Glinda once again in the after life. Her doppelganger laughed at seeing the defeat settle in Elphaba. They knew that was going to happen the second Glinda's life left her eyes. They knew how much the blonde meant to the green witch and so when the blonde prevented them from taking Elphaba they decided to go a new route.

"Well, this is easier then I though." Elphaba's other half said gleefully as they gripped the hilt of the knife and put it directly over the green witch's heart. They pulled the sword back while Elphaba closed her eyes waiting for death to take her swiftly into the after life so she could be reunited with Glinda again.

"Say hi for Glinda for me when you meet her again." They whispered as pulled the knife back for the kill. They started to pull it forward when Glinda suddenly appeared up behind them with blood dripping down her chest and tackled them to the ground. Elphaba's doppelganger felt a very sharp feeling in their chest and almost instantly the world went back. They had a few seconds of consciousness where they couldn't believe that they were defeated. The person slowly faded away as Glinda and Elphaba watched on with wide eyes.

"You missed." Glinda spat as she pushed herself upwards and into a standing position while brushing off dust from her dress. She didn't know who this person but they had horrible aim. They missed her heart completely and managed to miss her lungs as well. Elphaba felt overwhelming joy at seeing Glinda stand before her. The next thing she knew Glinda was giving a huge squeak when Elphaba held her too tightly in her arms. The blonde quickly tapped on her lover's shoulder as she tried to get air into her lungs.

"Elphie, I can't breathe. I can't breath." Glinda said rapidly as Elphaba unknowingly was crushing her lungs. Upon hearing that the green witch quickly released her while wiping away tears of joy from her face. Glinda felt a rush of air enter her again. "Glin, I thought I lost you." Elphaba whispered as she tried in vain to keep the tears away. Glinda smiled sympathetically. She had to play dead other wise they might have noticed that she was still alive and really make Elphaba mourn her for the rest of her life.

"I'm sorry but I had to act like I was dead otherwise things could have gotten worse." Glinda replied as she slowly walked towards her love with sparkling eyes. Now they can leave this place and be together in the real world. When in range Glinda cupped Elphaba's green cheek and affectingly wiped away the tears with the pad of her thumbs.

"Let's go home, Elphie." Glinda whispered as she slowly pulled Elphaba's face closer to her until their lips met in a soft yet sweet kiss. Elphaba grinned into the kiss while wrapping her arms around Glinda and pulling the blonde into her body. She never felt so happy before in her life. As the two lovers kissed they slowly faded out of the desolate place to go back to where they belong.

**Things are going to be getting better now. The angst is gone...for now...maybe. Who knows but I do know that the next chapter and the ones after that will be happy ones. So be prepared for the fluff. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next one. Until then.**

**DWK  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated Haunts and Hurts for such a long time. I just had this major writer's block for it until I sat down and fought tooth and nail with it. This chapter is basically fluff as I promised and it's set a couple months after the accident. This is a high 'T' chapter for what happens at the end. I wouldn't say borderline T/M but it's high up there...I think. So yeah I will stop talking and let you guys read on. So Enjoy. :)**

"Oh, Elphie, open your eyes and look at the pond." Glinda's excited voice pierced through Elphaba's concentration. Her eyes opened when one of Glinda's hands landed on her own, giving it a gentle squeeze. Brown eyes softened when they saw two pure white swans gracefully swimming side by side on the cool water. Elphaba leaned forward at this wondrous sight. She has never seen such beautiful creatures so close in her life. The green witch gave her girlfriend a side-long glance before giving her a smile. Well, maybe she would have to reword that sentence later.

"Oh, they must be mates--look how close they swim together." Glinda whispered to Elphaba while she pointed in the swans' direction. Elphaba paid even closer attention to the two animals that were in front of them; it seemed to be they were just enjoying each other's company. Suddenly, the two swans stopped paddling along and they turned to face each other. The green witch heard the blonde inhale softly when she saw this, then; she slowly started to get up. The swans were oblivious to their watchers as they stretched their long elegant necks towards each other until their beaks touched as if they were kissing. Glinda felt tears rise in her eyes at the display of love. That simple act was so beautiful. The blonde was so captured that she started to walk closer to the pond, though she had a slight limp. Her leg was still a little weak, and it would occasionally flare up in pain despite being in the hospital for over a month.

"Glinda, your leg. That's why we were sitting here in the first place." Elphaba whispered heatedly as she watched the blonde get closer to the edge of the pond, completely ignoring the brunette's words. The green witch gave a sigh in exasperation and wondered where Glinda got this stubbornness from. Now she knew how it felt when Glinda was at the end of her stubbornness. Glinda carefully sat down on the grass so she wouldn't disturb the scene before her. She always heard about how swans mate for life and here she is witnessing them showing their love for each other. It made her feel so blessed to witness it.

Glinda jumped slightly when she felt something rest on her right shoulder. Her pink lips curved up in a smile when she heard Elphaba's low chuckles. She should have known it was Elphaba touching her.

"Elphie, isn't it beautiful seeing those two swimming together?" Glinda said quietly, so she wouldn't disturb the swans from their leisurely swimming in the pond. Elphaba nodded as she sat down next to her girlfriend while her eyes were still trained on the two white birds. The swans were now swimming towards the spot where Glinda and Elphaba were sitting. Their beady black eyes were trained on the two witches. The green witch blinked her eyes a couple of times when she got a closer look at the swans.

"Glin, I think those two swans are female," Elphaba whispered to Glinda. The blonde snapped her eyes towards her lover with wide blue eyes. How could Elphaba tell if the swans were both female? It was near impossible to tell male from female. Just as Elphaba was going to explain this a loud voice rang out.

"Glinda! Elphaba!"

The two swans were highly startled by the booming voice. The water got disturbed as the two swans took flight. Glinda gave a soft gasp and looked really sad when the two birds left them. Elphaba put a hand on the blonde's shoulder for comfort before getting to her feet to greet Fiyero. The prince stopped in front of her with a grin and held out a hand to her. He has been very supportive of Glinda's and Elphaba's relationship after what had happened in the hospital. When Glinda tried to explain and apologize for him finding out the way he had, he just held up his hand and simply said that his suspicions were finally confirmed. Then, he said that he knew all along that how Glinda felt about Elphaba, but he wanted Glinda to figure out on her own during the time they were together. He was just sad that it had to get to this point for that to happen.

"Fiyero," Elphaba said with a smile as she put her own hand into his own. Fiyero's face grew into a huge smile as they shook hands. When they were done greeting one another the prince put his hands in his pants pocket as Elphaba turned her attention back to Glinda. The blonde was still sitting on the ground her blue eyes trained on the now-still pond.

"You guys hungry? My treat," Fiyero said as he rocked on his feet while hoping his two favorite girls would say yes. Elphaba wouldn't mind going out to eat—she and Glinda had been out all day but they haven't eaten anything since breakfast, which was four hours ago. It was all up to Glinda because her leg has been bothering her and it need some rest. She felt Elphaba's eyes on her and turned her head around to look at her girlfriend.

"You guys go. I'm going to go back to the dorms to rest." Glinda said, slowly standing up. Elphaba made up her mind then. If Glinda was going to go back to their dorms then so would she. The blonde must have seen this because she put a hand over the green lips.

"Elphie, I will be fine by myself for a couple of hours. I'll probably just take a nap after I'm done soaking in the bath tub." Glinda reassured her worried, green girlfriend while taking her hand off of her lips and using it to tuck some of the raven locks behind a green ear. Elphaba looked hard into the crystal blue eyes to see if Glinda was lying, but her brown eyes softened at seeing what Glinda was saying was, in fact, true.

"Do you need help getting back though? I'm sure Fiyero wouldn't mind giving you a piggy back ride." Elphaba replied, adding in some humor as well. Glinda chuckled as Fiyero turned around and pointed at his back, showing he wasn't opposed to the idea. In fact, he encouraged it. The blonde shook her head "no" and gave him an encouraging smile. Her leg wasn't bothering her enough to need assistants. Elphaba's lips became thinner and her eyebrows drew together slightly. She didn't like that Glinda was going to walk on her own. She hasn't forgotten the one time she had let Glinda walk on her own. She had to be called down to the infirmary to find out that her girlfriend's leg had a sudden flare up of huge pain. Needless to say, Elphaba wasn't going to have the blonde out of her sight anytime soon until after leg was one hundred percent healed again.

"Elphaba, I'll be fine. Shiz isn't that far off." Glinda tried again to reassure her overly protective girlfriend. Elphaba saw a look in her lover's eyes that said, "don't push it", and she remembered what happened the last time her girlfriend got this way. It didn't end well. The raven haired beauty nodded and bent down until her lips connected with Glinda's forehead.

"Ok, just take it easy. All right? I don't want to come back to Shiz to find out that you are in the infirmary again." Elphaba whispered as she straightened her back, looking down to Glinda. The blonde nodded her head in understanding while her cheeks got a little red in embarrassment. She waited until her cheeks were normal before getting on her tippy toes and placing her lips on a green cheek.

"I love you." Glinda whispered as she got back onto her feet. Elphaba felt her lips curve into a huge smile at hearing those three words coming out of her love's mouth. She never tired of hearing those words. Fiyero, at this point in time, was smart enough to back off when he saw that the two women were going to do something just for each other. He knew he needed to give them their privacy. Elphaba grabbed one of Glinda's hands and brought it up to her lips. The blonde felt her heart beat faster when warm, green lips pressed against the back of her hand. How she loved this woman showing her such simple affection out in the open.

"I love you too, my sweet." Elphaba whispered once more before straightening her back. She made a pit stop at Glinda's face and stared deeply into the pools of light blue eyes that belonged to her love. Elphaba bent her head sideways and leaned in. Glinda felt her eyes flutter closed, and she waited for Elphaba to hit her mark. Her heart started to beat faster when she felt lips just barely brush against hers. It wasn't really much of a kiss, but it was enough and the message was clear. When the blonde opened her eyes Elphaba was already standing tall again and looking down on her with love and affection. The blonde gave a giggle before turning around and limping away. She didn't get far when something tugged her around so fast that Glinda didn't realize what had happen to her. Elphaba couldn't stand watching her lover walk away from her and felt a really strong urge to give her a good kiss. So she reached out before Glinda could get too far from her and grabbed the right wrist.

The blonde fell into her body as Elphaba wrapped her other arm around her waist to keep her from falling as her hand still clung until Glinda's wrist. Their lips came together with a crashing force that even Fiyero jumped back a little in shock because everything happened so fast. Glinda didn't mind at all at this sudden movement and eagerly pressed her lips harder against Elphaba's. As they did this the grip on Glinda's wrist grew lax so the blonde pushed her hand up until her hand was palm to palm with Elphaba's. Their fingers then became intertwined as they continued to kiss. Slowly the two pulled back to savor their kiss. Glinda gave a soft sigh as she licked her swollen, pink lips while Elphaba did the same thing to her swollen green ones.

"Now you can go." Elphaba whispered as she tucked some of Glinda's blonde locks behind her ear. The blonde nodded her head and gave the green witch one more brief kiss before turning around and heading back to school to rest. Elphaba kept her eyes on the blonde until she knew that Glinda was going to make it just fine. After that the raven haired beauty turned around to see a bemused Fiyero standing behind her.

"Subtle." Was what the prince said. Elphaba snorted and proceeded to walk towards him so they could get some lunch.

"Just for that I'm ordering the most expensive item on the menu." Elphaba replied smugly. Fiyero just shrugged his shoulders and walked with Elphaba to the place where they were going to eat.

The bathroom door opened and steam came pouring out. One foot stepped out of the bathroom and Glinda emerged with a pink towel wrapped around her body with her damp golden locks clinging to her neck. She gave a happy sigh at a successful shower/bath. After a soak in the tub Glinda decided since she was already in the tub that she would take a shower, too. She wanted to be all nice and fresh for Elphaba when she got back. In the doorway of the bathroom the blonde stripped off her towel, leaving herself naked, but she didn't mind because nobody was in her room. Glinda threw her towel back into the bathroom before going back into room where Elphaba and she lived in. The blonde started to hum softly as she walked to her closet and opened it up, shielding her naked flesh from sight. While she shifted through her clothing to find something comfy to wear because she just wanted to relax the rest of the day, the door to the room opened up.

Elphaba poked in her head and scanned the room to see where Glinda was. A grin came upon her face at hearing Glinda's humming and seeing the closet door open. The green witch started to come into their room while calling out to the blonde witch. Brown eyes widened when the door closed and Glinda was standing before wearing nothing at all. Glinda smiled coyly at her speechless lover who just happened to have to door still open at this time.

"Elphie, dear, the door is open and anybody could look in. Please close it before that happens." Glinda said innocently like her being naked in the room was nothing out of the ordinary. Elphaba blinked her eyes multiple times as that message slowly sunk in to the green witch's sudden lust filled brain.

"Oh," Elphaba exclaimed as she slowly started to close the door behind her while not taking her lust filled eyes off of Glinda, "Right."

She had seen Glinda without anything on before, when they would have really heated make out sessions, but both knew that they didn't want to go all the way. The way they just explored each other's body with ultimate affection and love was enough. Glinda had no clue what has come over her when her eyes were set on Elphaba but she felt that if she didn't have Elphaba near her now then she would explode. The green witch gulped hard and continued to stare at her lover's nakedness. She doesn't know what this feeling is brewing up inside of her but she knew that she couldn't contain it much longer.

Before the raven haired beauty knew it she had already crossed the room and crashed her lips on to Glinda's waiting ones. Glinda gave a moan as she fervently moved her lips against the green ones. Elphaba picked the blonde up by her waist and blindly carried her to her own bed. She gently laid Glinda on her mattress and quickly got on top of her, not breaking the passionate kiss. As they continued to kiss Glinda was making quick work of the clothes Elphaba was wearing.

The blonde was happy because Elphaba was kind enough to wear a button up shirt so she could easily use her hands to rip it open. Buttons flew when Glinda did just that. Elphaba didn't seem to mind as she helped Glinda pull off her shirt. She pulled her arms out of her sleeves as Glinda was pulling her shirt down. When Elphaba got her last hand out of the sleeve she grabbed the shirt and threw it to some unknown corner of the room. She was too busy kissing Glinda to care really. The rest of her clothes soon became scattered around the room just seconds later.

It wasn't too long before the bed began to creak in a steady rhythm and passionate noises filled the room. Some of them were names, some of them were whispered words but most of the time it was moans that had to be stifled with kisses so no one else could hear them. Hours later when the two lovers were spent from their passionate love making Elphaba was holding onto a naked Glinda and gently caressing a bare hip. Their eyes were connected and conveyed their love for each other with out saying anything.

"I love you Glinda" Elphaba whispered with a smile. Glinda's own lips curved up to match her lover's smile as she reached up and caressed a green cheek.

"I love you too, Elphaba" Glinda replied back as she snuggled closer to the bare green body with a happy sigh. The green witch chuckled softly at this and wrapped her arms protectively around the blonde's body the rested her head on top of Glinda's. At the same time the two lovers closed their eyes and fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

**Told ya...fluff, fluff, and more fluff. That will be in this story for awhile. I got all most all of the angst out of this story in the beginning. So you should sit back and enjoy the fluff that is going to come along in the coming chapters. I will see you guys in the next chapter. Until then.**

**DWK  
**


End file.
